A New Dimension, A New Adventure
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: The SD fall right into my living room! Their dimension's in trouble, but Koenma's looking for a way to get the guys back, but they end up having to find the yoko in my dimension whom can create dimensional tears in the timestream.HieiOC
1. Wow! They fell out of my TV!

Kyla: Hey, hey, hey, everyone! Sorry for all you shounen-ai fans.. This is a HieiOC!  
Hiei: You love torturing me.. don't you?  
Kyla: Yep! You're just soooooooo easy to torture!  
Hiei: -growls-  
Kurama: I think it's cute... I just don't like sharing my Hiei with a made up character...  
Kyla: Don't worry, Kurama, you'll have your Hiei back after this story!--  
Kurama: Well... Alright.  
Hiei: Kurama! How can you let her do this! I don't want to do this story!  
Kurama: She's the author, so.. what she says goes, I suppose... In this story anyway.  
Kyla: Heh, I've got a YusukeHiei fic wrote, too, and another two HieiKurama fics.  
Kurama: You can't write a story that doesn't have Hiei in it, can you? -smirks at blush on Hiei's face-  
Kyla: Nope! He's sooooooo adorabible! -giggles at the birck red Hiei-\  
Hiei: I hate you two sooo much right now...  
Kurama and Kyla: -laughs-  
Kyla: Kurama, since Hiei probably won't.. will you do the disclaimer?"  
Kurama: Sure.  
Kyla: Thanks!  
Kurama: No problem... Kyla owns only her plot, her characters, and her eccentric personality. She, in no way, owns me, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, or any of the others..  
Kyla: Wish I did own Yu Yu Hakusho... Okay! Enjoy the story!

(Author's Note)  
"speaking"  
_thoughts  
__"telepathy"  
_--change in scene or place--

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter One:  
Wow! They fell out of my TV!  
by  
Kyla

--My living room--

"Come on! Someone could help him! He's about to get eaten by Gourmet!" I yelled at the screen, "I mean you, Yusuke! Get your tail moving!" Yu Yu Hakusho was my favorite anime show, and I never missed it every Saturday, if I could help it. I was always imagining what it would be like to actually meet the Spirit Detectives... But, they weren't real, right? So, I always lost myself in daydreams when I wasn't watching an anime of some kind. I created my own little world in my head, and I occassionally tended to hide in my mind during school. Don't get me wrong, I had friends and got along with just about everyone, but.. no one seemed to want to hang out. My two best friends seemed to rather spend their time hanging out together, leaving me to go home and be stuck in the house. So, that's why I have my obsession with anime, I suppose... Anyway, back to Yu Yu Hakusho!

It was my typical Saturday night... Watch Yu Yu Hakusho on Toonami then stay up and watch Inuyasha on Adult Swim... Same as always, but as Yu Yu Hakusho was going off, something happened.. Something odd. Suddenly, the TV screen went black with a bright crimson pulsating around it. "Huh? What the..? How dare you interrupt Yu Yu Hakusho!" I shouted and hopped up and down, wanting my Yu Yu Hakusho back.

--Yu Yu World--

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara where on another mission.. as usual. This time, they had to close up a portal that demons would use to get to Living World. Seemed easy enough, right? But, the portal changed from its original blue colour to a blackish portal with red pulsing around it. "What's going on? Koenma said the portal wouldn't open to the Human World for another few minutes!" Yusuke looked to his comrades, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, for an answer.

"I don't think it leads to Living World anymore," Kurama said cautiously and kept his guard up. "Hn, it's changing... It will lead somewhere else," Hiei stated and seemed on the alert as well. "I'm worried as to why there are no demons here to guard it," Kurama added worriedly.

"Ah, you guys are paranoid... You two thing everything's a trap," Kuwabara mumbled with a shrug. "And, when have we ever been wrong, Baka?" Hiei snapped. The carrottop scratched his head, "Uh, no..." Hiei rolled his eyes, "You idiot. This has to be a trap. Let's hurry and close the portal," Hiei growled as he and the others stood a few feet from it.

"Okay, let me call Botan and get her over here... I don't know where she is," Yusuke grumbled as he pulled out a pink compact and flipped it open. "Botan, get over here! We've been waiting on you! We'd like to go home!." Botan apoligized, "Sorry, Yusuke.. I'll be there soon," then Yusuke snapped the compact shut, shoving it uncerimoniously into his pocket. The portal pulsed with power again, surprising everyone.

"I'm getting a weird feeling from that thing," Kuwabara shivered as an imaginary cold wind swept over him. He hated getting the tickle feeling. Three of the four stared cautiously at the portal, but one seemed to be in a daze as his eyes fell out of focus, and he blindly stepped toward the portal as it pulsed again, a crimson glow emitting from it. "Look, it's growing bigger," Kuwabara added.

The portal then doubled in size, sending off more shockwaves as someone approached it. He seemed to be unaware of the risk he was taking. "What's with this thing! Why's it growing?" Yusuke asked, still not seeing one of his comrades walking towards the portal. The figure came within arm's reach of the portal and stretched his hand out.

"Hiei, what're you doing?" Kurama called over to the portal, where the small, spiky-haired demon stood in a dazed state of mind. "Hiei?" Kurama asked, trying to get Hiei's attention. Hiei's fingers brushed the surface of the dark hole. It reacted by growing dramatically and sucking in everything, including Hiei.

"Wha-!" Hiei ylped in surprise as he was pulled through the portal. "Hiei!" the others exclaimed as they tried not to be sucked into the swirling mass as well.

--My living room--

All of a sudden, someone was thrown out of the TV. "Ah," I squealed as the figure fell onto me, causing me to fall backwards. The mysterious figre landed right on top of me, knocking the wind out of me, as well. I blinked when I saw that the person on top of me.. was Hiei... Cool, huh? "Oh my gosh, Hiei!" I shouted as I stared at the fire demon's face. He groaned and opened his gorgeous crimson eyes. Startled, he jumped up off me when he saw he was on me. He quickly stood up and glanced around, "Where am I? he inquired more to himself. I climbed to my feet beside him, too surprised to talk just yet, and we saw the portal was still on the screen, but then something else happened...

--Yu Yu World--

Botan flew in the moment that Hiei had disappeared through the portal, "What's going on?" she asked the three boys as she landed next to them. "We don't know! The portal suddenly started suckig everything into it!" Yusuke explained over the roar of the wind that was trying to suck the boys in. "I have to go tell Koenma what's going on! Thsi shouldn't be happening!" she yelled then left again before the others could react. "Man, she was a load of help," Yusuke growled. Then, the three were picked up and pushed through the portal by the roaring wind.

All fell calm again... The portal disappeared, leaving not a trace of anything that had just happened.

--My living room--

"What's going on here!" Hiei yelled in outrage. "Well, uh, urm.. I'm not.. real sure.. You just," I stumbled over every word, trying so hard not to make a fool of myself in front of Hiei.. It didn't work. "Who are you?" he snarled, and his hand flew to the hilt of his katana.

"No need to get violent! Geesh! I'm-," I started to introduce myself, then I noticed the screen pulse again, just as it had when Hiei had been thrown out, "uh oh.." I grabbed Hiei's hands and drug him away from the screen. Good thing I did, too, beacuse a second later, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were thrown out of the portal and into a pile on my living room floor.

The three moaned and stood to their feet, looking around curiously. Their gazes stopped at me and Hiei. "Hey, it's the Shrimp," Kuwabara said, pointing to Hiei, but I was about as tall as Hiei. Sometimes, i hated being so short, but I wasn't the only one, now. "We're.. erm.. not interrupting anything.. are we?" Kurama asked chuckling. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing and pointing at Hiei and me.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. Yusuke pointed, still laughing hard, to us, and I looked down. I blushed scarlet. I knew what they were laughing at now. Hiei and I were close together than what would be comfortable, and his hands were still in mine from when I pulled him away from the TV screen, which I noticed the portal was gone. "Oh," I muttered and quickly let go of Hiei's hands. I stepped to the side blushing while Hiei hn'ed and crossed his arms over his chest. While Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitll laughing, I decided to try and change the subject, "Hey, the portal's gone..."

Everyone turned to face the screen, and sure enough, Yu Yu Hakusho was once again playing on the television screen. "I wonder how we'll get back," Kurama pondered aloud. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged, not seeming to be too worried about it. Hiei, as usual, stayed silent. I sweatdropped. Yeah, these were definitely the Yu Yu guys... I still couldn't believe they were there, in my living room.

Suddenly, Koenma appeared on the screen, catching everyone by surprise. I screamed in surprise, "Koenma! Geesh, don't do that! Give me a heart attack!" The four Spirit Detectives narrowed their eyes suspiciously at me. "How do you know Koenma?" Yusuke questioned carefully. "Later, Yusuke," Koenma snipped. "Fine," Yusuke sighed and waited for the toddler to speak.

"Good, now.. we have a bit of a situation, and I'm not sure how much longer I can maintain this connection. It seems that the portal you four were guarding was never going to lead to Living World... Instead, it was used to get you out of the way! You four are in another dimension, and now that someone's plan has succeeded, there have been numerous reports of lesser demons attacking, but it's nothing Spirit World can't handle. I've already got a team together to handle the lesser demons, and I have the ogres here in the office working on a way to bring you back to this dimension. I want you four to remain in that dimension and stay out of trouble," Koenma explained all that was going on.

"You can stay here with me, if you like," I offered politely. "That would be great! Thank you, Miss-?" Koenma broke off, waiting for me to tell him my name. "Oh, my name's Danielle," I bowed respectfully. "Alright, well, thank you, Miss Danielle," he said then added, "I'll keep in touch, if possible." Everyone nodded, then static broke the connection, and Yu Yu Hakusho came back on. Yusuke's voice drifted from the screen as Yu Yu Hakusho came to an end, "Next time.. on Yu Yu Hakusho!" The credits came on then.

"That was my voice! But, how can that be my voice?" Yusuke looked around in confusion. "Well, you see.. in my dimension," I began to say and the guys turned all their attention on me, "you only exist as an anime. No one thinks you are real, but a lot of people write fanfictions about the show, and there are trading cards and cool merchandise," I began to babble about different types of merchandise, and the guys just stared at me like I was crazy. "What? Yu Yu Hakusho is my favorite show..." I blushed and gazed at the ground with my blue-green eyes, twiddling a strand of my dark brown hair.

"So, we could like, start a whole new life here?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Yusuke shouted, "Man, that'd be sooo cool!" I sweatdropped along with Hiei and Kurama, "Afraid not.. You four have WAY too many fans... Some of them are bound to recognize you," I said, "and I'm one of your BIGGEST fans!" I added and ran to grab my camera. "Oh my gosh! The Spirit Detectives right here in my house!" I chirped and snapped many pictures of the surprised boys.

"Onna, if you wish to keep that contraption and your head, stop making me see all these spots!" Hiei growled and swatted at the different colored spots that were annoying him so. I sighed and reluctantly put away my camera, "Okay.. sorry," I apoligized to them with a smile. "It's alright," Kurama said as politely as ever, "but could you tell us exactly where we are?"

"Oh, of course! You're in my home here in Alabama, and today's date is.. uh.. hold on," I pardoned myself to run and check the calendar. (I can't remember the date to save my life, so since my character's based off me, she won't be able to keep track of the date either!) "And today's November 29, 2005!" I smiled brightly at everyone, and they stared at me like I had sprouted an axtra head. "What? You asked me where you were, and I thought you might like to know the date, too," I shrugged.

Kuwabara glanced around the house some then asked, "Do you live by yourself? You're only what.. 15?" I glared at him, "I'm 16, thank you very much!" I snapped at the carrottop, who laughed nervously and quickly apoligized. "And, no, I don't live by myself; well, I kind of am now because my parents and little brother wanted to go traveling around the world a little, but I didn't want to, so I begged them to let me stay here alone. It took a lot of kissing-up, but my folks caved in. They and Adam left about a week ago, but they're going to send me money for neccessities and my allowances," I explained to them.

"So, you don't mind if we stay with you?" Kurama asked. "Of course I don't mind! I could use the company, plus it's pretty cool to think that the Spirit Detectives are staying at my house!" then I added staring at Hiei mostly, "Oh, and all the people with mind reading abilities, please refrain from listening in on my thoughts." Hiei smirked lightly, "Hn." I sighed, "I think I'll soon be sick of that word," I murmured under my breath. Unfortunately, Hiei heard me and grinned as he said, "Hn." I gritted my teeth, _Great! Now he's doing it on purpose... _Hiei's grin widened as he repeated, "Hn."

"Hiei," Kurama said in a warning tone and gave the small demon a stern look. "Hn?" Hiei asked innocently, smirking. I screamed out of annoyance, "Ah! That word! That stupid, stupid word! Gah!" Kurama spoke Hiei's name again, more fiercely as his eyes flashed gold momentarily. "Hn, fine," Hiei shrugged, feeling satisfied with his torture.

"Okay, now that Hiei's finally shut up," I sighed as Hiei interrupted me with a 'hn', "You're so immature, you know that, Hiei? My little brother even isn't that immature! ... Okay, so he is, but he's 10, what do you expect?" Hiei growled, "Do not insult me, Onna... It might be the last thing you ever do." I rolled my eyes, "Ohh, I'm sooooo scared," I sneered. A flash of metal temporarily blinded me, then I felt the steel of Hiei's blade on my neck. He glared straight into my eyes, and I glared right back. "You should be scared," he mumbled warningly. Yusuke and Kuwabara had to pull Hiei away from me, and Kurama deemed it a good idea to confiscate Hiei's katana until he could "get along well with me". I envy Kurama for always being able to stay calm like that... "How about a tour of the house?" I inquired happily. Hiei snorted and glared at me... Why does Hiei always have to act so.. Hiei-ish? Oh well, I gave the guys a quick tour of my house, then we ordered out for pizza.

Next, it was time for sleep... But we first had to decide who slept where. "Kuwabara and I can sleep in those bunk beds in your brother's room," Yusuke offered. I nodded, "Okay, Kurama? Hiei?" Hiei sent me a glare, again, "I'll take the futon in the living room," he stated grudgingly. "Right, now.. that leaves my room and my parents' room. Which one do you want, Kurama?" I asked. "Doesn't matter much to me, but I think you should have your parents room so you'll have some privacy," Kurama suggested. "Sure, so, you can take my room, and I'll use my parents' room," I grinned. Yep, having the Yu Yu guys in my house would be very interesting.

We bid each other good night then seperated to go to our beds. The next morning, I rolled out of bed at 8:00 and groggily made my way into the kitchen to find Kurama and Hiei sitting at the table and eating breakfast. "Morning," I yawned stretching. "Good morning," Kurama greeted ever so politely and handed me a plate. I thanked him and began to fill my plate up saying, "I guess you found everything okay," and Kurama nodded. Hiei merely grunted, "Hn," and bit into a piece of bacon. It was another hour before Yusuke and Kuwabara drug themselves into the kitchen.

"Man, Danielle, your little brother has a lot of games and game systems, don't he?" Yusuke yawned, "We stayed up until midnight playing his games." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, the Playstation used to be mine, but I sold it to him for $35 about a year ago," I said shrugging. "Here's some breakfast," Kurama set a plate down in front of each boy. They muttered a groggy thanks and dug in.

"I want sweet snow, Onna," Hiei stated glaring at me. "Well, too bad. I'm out of sweet snow," I snapped at the small fire demon, and he didn't take that too well. "Then go get some more," he stated bluntly. "No," I was having such fun annoying him. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and got in may face, "I. Want. More. Sweet. Snow," he growled. We glared at one another for a few moments until I sighed, "Fine, if you'll let go, I'll be more than happy to go grocery shopping," I shrugged. He thrust me away from him and muttered, "Hn." Kurama shook his head as he watched Hiei and me arguing and Yusuke and Kuwabara restling over who'll get the last pancake. He sighed. Poor Kurama.. having to always be the adult and break up the fights. "Be back in a little while," I shouted as I grabbed my purse and keys and ran out to my car.

While I was gone shopping, Koenma appeared on the living room television again to find Yusuke and Kuwabara were being beaten by Kurama at a game of cards and Hiei sitting away from the other two reading one of my books he picked up off my shelf. I guess he thought it looked interesting. "Hello, boys," Koenma said loud enough to catch everyone's attention, "I have a spell that can disguise your appearance so you can go out and not worry about drawing attention to yourselves... One of you write this down," he added, and Kurama hurriedly grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen,

" 'These boys known need identities anew for reasons of their own. Change their looks, make them different from what they are now. Leave not a look the same, and let only close friends see them as they really are. Whether change be big or small, hide their true forms from others unknown.'

Did you get all that?" Koenma asked, and Kurama nodded. "Good, now, wait until Danielle can perform the spell. You must all be sitting around her, and she has to repeat this incantation twice then state each person's name and the changes to be made," the toddler said then added, "Oh, and there are some people here who want to say hi."

A picture of Koenma's office appeared, and there stood Genkai, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan stood there. "Hi," they said. "Yo," Kuwabara and Yusuke waved, and Kurama gave a polite hello, and Hiei grunted, "Hn." The gang talked for a little while until the connection broke. Then, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara played cards while Hiei continued reading.

--At WalMart with me--

"Going a little heavy on the ice cream, aren't you, Danielle?" Karen, a personal friend of my family who worked at WalMart, raised an eyebrow when she saw the 6 cartons of ice cream I had on my pile of groeries. I grinned, "Well, I have some guests, and one of them really likes ice cream," I explained offhandedly. She chuckled and bagged my groceries. I paid for them and left, heading for home.

--At my house--

"I'm home!" I called through the house, and Kurama, being the polite guy he is, helped me unload and put up all the groceries. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes were glued to the screen as they played video gamesin my little brother's room, and Hiei meandered into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of ice cream; he didn't even say thank you! "Thanks for helping me, Kurama," I said nicely to the redhead then rounded on Hiei, "Shouldn't you say thank you to me? After all, I went and got you your sweet snow." Hiei glared at me over his shoulder as he grabbed a spoon then left the room mumbling, "Hn." I scowled at his back and huffed, "Baka," I grumbled. "I heard that!" Hiei's voice drifted back into the kitchen. "What're you going to do about it, huh?" I snapped and stormed into the living room. Kurama rubbed his forehead and followed after me.

I stopped to stand in front of him. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, and I blocked his view of the television. "Hm? What're you gonna do about it? Baka," I insulted him again. He growled, "This," and he kicked me, hard, in the shin. "Ow!" I shrieked and gently rubbed my bruised shin, "Baka, that hurt!" I yelled. "Yes, that's the whole point, Onna, and do NOT call me a baka, Baka Onna," he snarled. We glared at one another, then I snatched his ice cream carton. "Hey, that's mine!" he yelled and jumped to his feet. He bonked me hard on the head, and I fell flat on my face while he grabbed his carton and sat back down. I slowly sat up grumbling and rubbing my pounding head, "Ow..." Hiei "accidently" kicked me in the arm and stated monotone, "That's what you get for trying to take my sweet snow." I massaged my sore arm and glared daggers at Hiei.

"Hiei, I don't think you're going to get your sword back anytime soon," Kurama sweatdropped and took a seat on the sofa beside Hiei. "Why? I won't kill her... I just want to hurt her," Hiei smirked. Kurama sighed, "I told you I wouldn't let you have it back until you and Danielle could get along, and I'm beginning to think that's impossible," the redhead shook his head. "Gr... Hiei, you'd better be glad it's Saturday," I grumbled and sat beside Kurama with my arms crossed over my chest in a pout. "Why would that be?" Hiei inquired. "Because there's a new Inuyasha episode every Saturday!" I chriped, and a big grin spread across my face. The small demon snorted, "You're such a baka." I stuck my tongue out at him, and the sounds of two fighting teenagers could be heard in the next room.

((- to be continued... -))

* * *

Kyla: So? What do you guys think of this first chapter? Please don't forget to review!  
Hiei: No, feel free to completely forget about reviewing.  
Kyla: Hiei! Don't say that! I need reviews! For motivational reasons!  
Hiei: I know, and if you don't get any reviews, then maybe you'll stop writing stories.  
Kyla: -cries- That's not nice! Kurama! Your boyfriend is being mean to me!  
Kurama: Hiei, don't be mean to Kyla... -wraps arms around Hiei-  
Hiei: -blushes- Hn, whatever.  
Kyla: Thank you, Kura!  
Kurama: No problem.  
Kyla: Please, don't listen to Hiei... Review! Bye bye!  
Kurama: Good bye, see you next chapter.  
Hiei: Hn. 


	2. A bet and a demonic attack?

Kyla: Welcome to Chapter 2 everyone!  
Hiei: -smirks- I hear your mother forbid you from writing shounen-ai.  
Kyla: -.-' You heard right... My little brother told her and she said, "I don't care if other people write it, I'm not their mothers, and it's just plain unnatural and wrong!" So, yeah, I'm seething mad at my little bro. One of these days I'll get him back... Besides, I can write shounen-ai when I'm out of the house! Only a couple more years till college!  
Hiei: -smirk vanishes- Hn.  
Kurama: Oh, so you've started Chapter 2, have you?  
Kyla: Yep, but I'll have to sneak around to write anymore shounen-ai. My mom and dad work during the day so I can post the stories I already have written! . But, it's too risky for me to write shounen-ai in advance, so.. I'll have to make it up as I go... I just thought I'd get the 2nd chapter out. I need to have quite a few chapters out by the time school starts... -shudders- I hate school, but I'll be a Junior this year!  
Hiei: How can you stand yourself?  
Kyla: ...? What do you mean?  
Hiei: One minute your happy, the next second your mad, the next your sad, then happy again, then hyper! Baka Onna!  
Kurama: Now, now, Hiei, be nice. Kyla's the authoress. -huggles Hiei-  
Hiei: -scoffs and glares at Kyla- Anyway, the Baka Onna over there, (Kyla: Hey! Watch whom you insult!) owns nothing but her plot, her characters, and her rollercoaster emotions.  
Kyla: -rolls eyes- Okay! I'll thank the Reviewers! A bit disappointed that I only have one so far, but..

**darkmoon1202**: Heh, thanks, I'm glad you like my story! I'll try to make myself update a lot, but I'm lazy so.. yeah. Heh, thanks for reviewing!

(Author's notes)  
"speaking"  
_thoughts  
_"_telepathy_"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Two:  
A bet and a demonic attack?  
by  
Kyla

"Koenma contacted us while you were away," Kurama said conversationally. "Oh? What did he say?" I inquired, glaring at the side of Hiei's head. "He told us a spell that will change our appearance so we can go out without being noticed or drawing unneccessary attention," the redhead explained. He showed me the spell, "He said that you had to repeat the incantation twice then state the physical changes we each need."

"When do you want me to perform this spell? And why me? I don't have a magical bone in my body," I asked and scanned the paper with the spell on it. "It doesn't matter, just whenever I suppose," Kurama shrugged, avoiding my question of 'Why me?'. I guess Yusuke and Kuwabara were tired of video games.. finally.. and they came to join Kurama, Hiei, and myself in watching TV. Then, a thought struck me, "Hey, do you four want to enroll at my high school?" I asked then added, "Because I have school the day after tomorrow..."

Before Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei could even think of protesting, Kurama volunteered them all, "Yes, I think we should." Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws were hanging open with comical tears falling down their face, "Kurama! How could you volunteer us all!" Yusuke wailed. "Yeah, I don't want to go to school!" Kuwabara pouted. Hiei blurted out, "There is no way in Makai that I will ever attend a ningen school."

"Why not, Hiei-kun? You're not afraid.. are ya?" I teased slyly. Hiei's left eye twitched, and he sent me one of his worst glares. Our gazes met, and a growl eminated from Hiei's throat. "I see I've struck a chord," I giggled. "I fear nothing, Onna," the fire demon seethed. I rolled my eyes, "Then you'll have no problem attending school," I smirked. "And, how about a dare? I dare you to pick one girl from my school and try to make her your girlfriend," I stated and waited on an answer.

"Fine, I'll take your dare," he growled, and I don't think he realized yet what he ahd gotten himself into. "Good, now, if you can't complete the dare by say... New Years', then you have to tell Yukina who her brother is," I grinned at the priceless look on his face. "Uh, you mean, Shrimpy knows who Yukina's brother is?" Kuwabara asked. Ah, I had forgotten that he didn't know.. Oops?

"Kuwabara, Hiei is Yukina's brother," Kurama saidcalmly. "WHAT! You mean, Yukina's brother.. Hiei, you're her brother! Did everyone know about this!" Kuwabara shouted, and we nodded. "Aw man, how come no one told ME?" he grumbled under his breath. "I accept your terms, but, what if I succeed?" Hiei asked casually, but anyone could see the cocky determination that burned in his crimson eyes. I think my answer over, "Then I'll be your slave for one week," I said fearlessly. "Hn," he nodded, "We'll shake on it," he added as he extended his right hand.

I grasped his hand in mine, and we shook hands resolutely. A slight wind picked up and swirled around our figures while the air around us glew red. "There, the deal is made," Hiei smirked then resumed being his regular, quiet self. "This ought to be interesting," Yusuke muttered to Kurama and Kuwabara, who both nodded their heads in agreement.

(Okay, I'm lazy, and I just really don't know how to explain the Henshin Spell I made up, so.. just bare with me here...)

That night, I performed the Henshin Spell. When I'm done, I can't see their changes, I still see the four Spirit Detectives in front of me, but I knew their appearances to others have changed. Yusuke had jade eyes with ear-length blonde hair; Kuwabara had an orange fro with dark blue eyes; Kurama had long, brown hair (about as long as his red hair) with hazel eyes; and, finally, Hiei had baby blue eyes and very short blonde hair that spiked straight up. I figured no matter how you change their appearance, Kurama and Hiei would still probably have even more fangirls at my school.

"How about we test it out? See how the spell went," I suggested. "Sure," Yusuke shrugged, and the other three agreed as well. So, the guys and I climb into my van, and we go to WalMart.

--Hiei's POV--

As we walked around the store that Baka Onne, Danielle, called WalMart, I pondered over the deal I made with her. I hadn't even realized at the time what I had gotten myself into. _I've never had a girlfriend... Never been on one single date... How can I win this bet? I can't let that Onna have reason to mock me..._ I decided to listen in on the others' thoughts. First, I read Kuwabara the Baka's mind; all he could think of was girls... How pathetic. He was drooling over every girl that passed.

Next, Yusuke. He was thinking about stupid stuff, _Ah man, this bites... Having to go to school... I mean, come on! Why on earth would we need to go to school in this dimension anyway! Stupid school.. Stupid Kurama for volunteering us... Stupid Koenma for being absolutely no help... Stupid Kuwabara for being so annoying... Stupid Hiei who's probably listening in on my thought with that Jagan eye of his... You'd better quit, Hiei! _Yusuke glared at me, and I smirked and moved onto reading Kurama's mind. He was thinking of his mother and how we might get back to our own dimension.

"_Hiei, why are you prowling through everyone's minds?_" he asked, not the least bit surprised that I was in his mind. "_Hn,_" I replied cooly, "_I'm bored,"_ I stated blandly. "_Oh, well, I'm sure we'll leave soon. I think Danielle knows the spell worked; she probably just wanted us to go shopping with her,_" he sighed. "_Why couldn't she have just asked,_" I snarled. "_I don't know. Please tell me you're not going to listen to her thoughts,_" the yoko said exasperated, though he already knew that I was. "_Hn, maybe or maybe not,_" I smirked. "_I was afraid of that,_" he muttered.

I finally invaded Danielle's mind. Yes, she had told me not to use my powers to read her mind, but why should I listen to a Baka Onna? She was thinking about school, and us, of course... _I don't want to go to school tomorrow... Ugh, sometimes it's just so dull... But maybe it'll be more interesting now that the Spirit Detectives are staying with me, especially Hiei... I don't know why I like him; there's no way that he'd like me back... Besides, they'll have to return to their own dimension soon... They'll probably all become popular quick tomorrow... Oh well, I should be used to this by now... The friends I have don't ever want to hang out even though they claim to be my friends... Ha, only between 8a.m.- 3p.m. on Monday through Friday,_ she didn't realize I was listening to every word.

I was surprised to hear all that. _Wait.. she likes me! Like a crush! Great... That's probably the reason she challenged me to that bet. Probably hoping I'll pick her,_ I thought bitterly. Then, Kurama's voice drifted into my mind. "_You're wrong, Hiei. She thinks you'll pick either a girl named Meliah or another girl named Chasnee. She doesn't think she's pretty enough to get your attention,_" he said matter-o-factly. "_How do you know?_" I snapped. "_I wanted to learn more about her, so.. I, listened in on her thoughts as well,_" Kurama said.

"_Hn, just don't tell a soul that she likes me or I'll be forced to hurt you,_" I growled. Kurama promised not to tell a soul. After a few more minutes of mindless wandering, we finally left WalMart and headed back to Danielle's home.

--Danielle's POV--

On Sunday, me and the guys just hung out and got to know each other better. Hiei seemed to be even more quiet than usual. I wondered what was up with him. One thing that didn't change, though, was the way he demanded I go get him sweet snow. All day, he ordered me around like he was superior to me, but I didn't really care. It was fun to annoy him everytime he told me to get him sweet snow.

The day flew by, and pretty soon, it was time for bed. I woke up at 5 a.m. the next morning, thanks to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It beeped annoyingly and woke me up. "Ugh," I groaned irritably as I quickly silenced the infernal machine that had so rudely woken me up. GRumpily, I got out of bed and changed, then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I threw my hair into a ponytail.. as usual.. then walked into the kitchen to make chocolate-chip muffins. I could hear someone stirring in the other end of the house and guessed that Kurama was just getting up. Maybe I had been too loud. I heard Hiei shift in the living room, too. It's not fair... They had their demonic senses.

I was still sleepy that I never noticed that something was lurking in the shadows of the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard a noise from the shadowed corner where something was lurking. I became a little nervous and took a quick glance around the kitchen. _I wonder who that is... Maybe it's Hiei. Yeah, he's just trying to scare me,_ I managed to convince myself that it was only Hiei playing a prank. But, then the figure leaned into the light. I looked again. It wasn't Hiei... By the looks of it, it was a low-level demon with grey skin and glowing red eyes. Even a demon as weak as it was still a big threat to a human.

I stood rooted to my spot, my body unable to move, my voice unable to make a sound. The disgustingly ugly demon with inch-long claws on its hands and feet began to move towards me. My brain was screaming "**_RUN!_**" but my body wouldn't respond. The demon drew even closer as I stood in the same spot terrified. "So, you're the one.. wanted by many demons, and lucky for me, you will be mine," it grinned, flashing yellow, plaque-stained fangs.

"What do you mean?.. Why would demons want me? I thought most demons hated humans," I managed to choke out. "You may be human now, but.. the soul of Kiten will soon reawaken from her dormant state," the demon growled and took another step closer to me, "Kiten is wanted for her natural beauty and grace, and when she died, her soul was reincarnated.. in you."

"You'd better leave me alone..." I whispered frantically, and my eyes darted every which way, looking for a way out. The demon closed the gap between us and was about to touch me, when.. an icy voice drifted from the doorway, "Sorry, she doesn't like you that way. Now, back off," and I was so happy to see Hiei walk into the room with the same calm face as always.

The demon turned around and saw Hiei, "Hey, I got here first! She's mine; you can't have her! Go away," it hissed. "Oh please, me? Fall for a human? I don't think so," Hiei retorted monotone. A pang of hurt hit me when he said that. "You never know... Besides, she'll be more demon than human before long," it sneered. Hiei took a moment to think over that. The demon released his grip on me and pulled out a small gun, and while Hiei was pondering over why I would be more demon than human anytime soon, it shot Hiei in the neck with a small dart.

The dart hit the right side of Hiei's neck, causing the fire demon's eye to twitch. He quickly reached up and grabbed the dart, pulling it out and threw the dart to the floor. "You'll be sorry for that," he snarled, and in one fluid motion, he unsheathed his sword and slaughtered the demon. It fell to the floor at my feet as Hiei sheathed his sword. "Thanks," I sighed and tried to steady myself. "Hn," Hiei grumbled and began to leave the room, but at the door, he suddenly collapsed onto the floor. "Hiei," I yelped as I ran to his side. I gently pulled him to a sitting position and let him rest against me.

He was sweating violently, and his breathing was heavy. I placed my hand on his face to find it very warm. "Hiei, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. All he could manage was a groan of pain. He tried to lift his head and sit up but failed miserably and fell back against me with a grunt. "Come on, I'll help you to the couch," I offered and received no objection from the small demon. I heaved Hiei to his feet so that his weight leaned on me for support. After helping Hiei onto the couch, I ran into my room to see Kurama with his pants on and just pulling on his shirt.

I flushed a bright red, and stammered, "So-sorry, Kurama... But, Hiei's.. there's something wrong with him," and the redhead pulled the shirt over his head and looked at me in concern. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, worry overcoming his features."He's very sick! He's got a high fever, and he's sweating badly and having trouble breathing... You got to come have a look at him... Hurry!" I shrieked and yanked on Kurama's arm to make him follow me.

"What happened?" he demanded as he began looking Hiei over carefully, checking all of the symptoms. "I- was.. making muffins, and somehow, a lower level demon got in here and attacked me. It shot Hiei with some kind of little dart. After Hiei killed the demon, he started towards the door but suddenly collapsed," I said frantically. "Hm.. could you bring me the dart, please?" Kurama requested, and I rushed to retrieve the little dart. I handed it to him.

"Just as I thought," he murmured. "What?" I asked glancing at him for a moment before looking back to Hiei with a worried expression. "That dart contained a deadly poison. The dart punctured his neck, correct?" I nodded, "The poison was released directly into his bloodstream."

"Is he going to be okay?" I looked to Kurama for a "yes" but found a pained expression on his face. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know... I haven't come across an antidote to this poison, but.. he might make it if we can keep him in a stable condition. Go get a bowl of ice water and a rag. Also, some blankets and maybe a pillow," he instructed. I nodded and hurried off to retrieve the water, rag, a couple of blankets, and a fluffy pillow.

I set the bowl of ice water beside the couch and laid the rag on the coffee table. I dumped the blankets by the couch, too, and helped Kurama wrap a blanket around Hiei and set the pillow under the fire demon's head. Kurama wet the rag and wiped it over Hiei's face, wiping away sweat. A few minutes later, Kurama and I decided to put off going to school until we were sure Hiei'd be okay, so neither of us woke Yusuke or Kuwabara when we had planned. Hiei remained unconscious, and his raging fever didn't seem to want to go down. _Please, let him be okay..._ I thought to myself desperately.

(( ..to be continued.. ))

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kyla: Yay! Chapter two is complete! .  
Kurama: Congratulations.  
Hiei: Hn. Why not start posting that KuramaOC you've got started?  
Kyla: Because that stories still in the works, and I want to write this HieiOC right now! That's why!  
Hiei: Shut up, Onna. Your giving me a migraine... Your voice is so annoying.  
Kyla: My voice isn't annoying! Take that back!  
Hiei: Hn, no.  
Kyla: Wah! Kura, your Hiei's being mean... AGAIN!  
Kurama: -sighs- Must you always pick on her, Hiei?  
Hiei: I only do it because she tortures me... This is payback.  
Kyla: -grumbles under breath about stubborn, mean fire demons- Anyway, hope you guys liked Chapter 2! Now, it's time for you to Review! Tell me what you think or some ideas. I can always do with some good ideas, lol. Ja ne!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: Sayonara, minna-san.


	3. Hiei's okay Thank goodness

Kyla: Wahoo! Chapter 3! I'm so proud of myself to get to the third chapter!  
Hiei: Why did you have to make me get poisoned in the last chapter? I'm not that pathetic.  
Kyla: I know... but it adds drama! Er... I think it does anyway. I never was good with stuff like that.  
Hiei: You're getting off topic.. again.. How do you always manage to start out talking about the thing you wanted to talk about then wandering and babbling about something completely different?  
Kyla: I do not get off topic! Hey, look, there's my drama teacher, Mr. Ragsdale! Hi, Mr. Ragsdale!  
Mr. Ragsdale: -.-' Uhm, hi, Kyla. You certainly act a lot different outside of class...  
Kyla: Yeah, well, that's cause Hiei's here to annoy!  
Kurama: Sorry I'm late... A mob of my fangirls chased me all the way to Germany and back... -picks rocks and twigs out of hair from where he'd been running through forests trying to get away-  
Kyla: Hahaha! So, are you still trying to take over the world, Mr. Ragsdale?  
Mr. Ragsdale: Yep, still working on that. School's about to start, and then I can make my students use up tons of paper, causing all the trees in the world to be cut down, and I'll be the only one with suitable, breathable air, and I can sell the air and be in complete control of the Earth!  
Kyla: Yep, same as always, Mr. Ragsdale... -.-;  
Mr. Ragsdale: Watch your tone, Miss Kyla, or else you'll be the newest corpse in my classroom closet!  
Kyla: ; Uh, sorry, Mr. Ragsdale... Oh look, time for you to go.. See you later, bye! -pushes English/Drama/Creative Writing teacher out of my house- Phew... He's really strange, but.. sad to say, he acts like that at school... Anyway, Kura, would you do the disclaimer?  
Kurama: Sure.  
Hiei: Why not aske me?  
Kyla: Cause you'll just say no.  
Hiei: Yeah... -blink- Your point is?  
Kyla: -anime vein pulses on forehead- -sighs- Kura, the disclaimer, please.  
Kurama: Kyla does not own Yu Yu Hakusho; just her characters, her plot, and her little pet rock named Luna.  
Hiei: You have a pet rock? -scoffs- How pathetic.  
Kyla: -grits teeth- Enjoy Chapter 3! While you Read-N-Review, I'm gonna strangle Hiei!  
Hiei: Sure... You won't even be able to catch me. -disappears-  
Kyla: Cheater! -runs off screaming and yelling-  
Kurama: -sighs- Please enjoy this story brought to you by **_Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan_**.

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Three:  
Hiei's okay... Thank goodness.  
by  
Kyla

At around 8:30, Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up and groggily walked into the living room yawning. "It's aready 8:30? I thought you were going to wake us up two hours ago," Yusuke asked yawing widely. "Kurama and I decided not to go to school today... Hiei's really sick, so we're going to put off school unti he feels better," I explained to them. Yusuke and Kuwabara caught a glimpse of Hiei on the couch and rushed over asking what was wrong. "A low-level demon got in here somehow this morning and attacked me. Hiei came and was about to kill the demon when it shot some kind of dart into Hiei's neck. After, he killed the demon, he was walking out of the kitchen when he just collapsed. I helped him to the couch then went and got Kurama," I said not looking away from Hiei's rosy face. The little demon's breath was ragged and uneven, and his chest rose and fell heavily. His face contorted in a grimace, then I swiped the wet rag over his face; he calmed down some, and I sighed in relief.

"The dart that hit Hiei contained a lethal poison, and the poison was released into his bloodstream. The effects took only moments to become noticeable," Kurama rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily. "Well, he's gonna be alright, ne?" Yusuke asked nervously, concern etched on his face. "I wish I knew, Yusuke... I wish I knew," Kurama murmured as he drew the soaked rag from the bowl again and wiped the perspiration away from his small friend's brow.

"Ah, don't worry about the Shrimp here, Urameshi... You know him; I bet he'll wake up in a minute calling us all bakas the dusappearing for awhile," Kuwabara grinned confidently. After a few minutes of silence, he mumbled, "Anytime now," although no one, not even himself, believed those words. We all sat quietly by Hiei, waiting for him to jump up and insult us all, but all the small demondid for another few hours was grunt and moan as he tried to rest and recover his strength.

"I'm going to go make something to eat," Kurama sighed at around lunchtime. "I'll come help," Yusuke said as he followed Kurama to the kitchen. "Me too," Kuwabara uttered and strode off after his two other friends. I took over the job of watching over Hiei when, suddenly, the fire demon's eyes began to flutter slowly open. "Hiei.. you're awake?" I asked softly.

He nodded grimacing. "Let me go get Kurama," I whispered, beginning to stand to my feet, but he weakly caught me by the arm. I glanced down at him, shocked at his weak grip but fast reflexes. "Don't go," he managed to mutter. The tome in his voice wasn't his usual, cold voice... It sounded like he was pleading with me to stay. _But why doesn't he want me to go get Kurama?_ I mentally asked myself.

After a moment's indecisiveness, I nodded sank back down to my knees beside the couch. "Thanks," he mumbled as his grip fell loose, and his hand fell, relaxed, on his chest, which rose and fell rather quickly. "Why don't you want me to go?" I inquired curiously and wiped some sweat from his brow with the cool rag. "Hn," he gave a small, smug grin. "Why?" I asked again. "Hn, do I need a reason?" he asked meakly. "No, I suppose not," I shrugged, "How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I've felt worse," he mumbled then bega to shiver. "Strange, I've never been cold like this before," he uttered under his breath and shivered more. "Oh, here's another blanket," I said, quickly grabbing a thick blanket and wrapping it snug around him, and slowly, his shivering subsided. "If you're still cold, I can run and get another blanket," I offered.

"No, I'm fine," he croaked. His eyelids began to droop, and his vision slid in and out of focus. "Why don't you try to get some rest? I'll tell the others you woke up. They've been worried about you, y'know," I said quietly, running the cool, damp rag over his face again. "What about you?" I gave him a curious look and asked, "What do you mean?" He tried to focus his vision on me. "Were you.. worried, as well?" he asked weakly. "Of course I was worried," I sighed,"Now you just rest and get better okay? Then you can have some sweet snow."

"Hn," he replied and nodded off to sleep. Soon afterwards, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke returned with some food. "Thanks," I whispered to Kurama when he handed me a plate. "Why are you whispering?" Yusuke asked in a louder voice than mine. "Hiei's sleeping," I said in a hushed tone. "Well, why'd ya start whispering now? He's been like this for hours," Kuwabara reminded me, but he wasn't there when Hiei had awoken.

"Sh," I hushed then said, "Hiei woke up a few minutes ago when you three were in the kitchen." I took a bite of my food. "WHAT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed loudly, and Hiei involuntarily whimpered from the sudden, loud noise. "SH!" I hissed softly and wiped Hiei's face with the rag, "Yeah, he woke up a few minutes ago. I was going to come tell you guys, but he asked me to stay. He's resting now," I murmured.

Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, "Hey, Urameshi, did you just hear Hiei whimper?" Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, I did. Funny, I've never heard him whimper before," he whispered back. "He whimpered like that because you two bakas yelled really loud... He probably has a huge headache," I snapped at the two teenagers, both of whom gulped nervously and apologized.

Kurama checked Hiei's fever and sighed with relief, "His fever's gone down quite a bit. He's in stable condition now," the redhead smiled tiredly. We were all relieved. "Why don't you guys go get some rest, you look tired. I can stay with him," I offered. Yusuke and Kuwabara thanked me then drug themselves back to my little brother's room. Kurama refused, though, and he and I sat and talked, waiting for the small demon to wake. As if on cue, Hiei groaned and tried to sit up, but I gently pushed him back down.

"How're you feeling, Sleepyhead?" I asked giggling, "You've gone and slept the whole day away!" Hiei smirked at me and tried sitting up again, but I forced him to lie back down. "You need to stay laid down," I order sternly. Kurama, who had gone to the kitchen for a glass of water, returned sipping on his water. "Guess who's finally awake," I grinned and stepped to the side some so Kurama could stand next to the couch, too. "Are you feeling better?" Kurama asked the small demon.

"I feel fine, Fox," Hiei responded in an annoyed tone. He tried to sit up for the third time, but I pushed him back onto his back. "Baka Onna, will you cut that out!" Hiei snapped at me, but hequit glaring at me and rubbed his head, "Ow, my head," he grumbled. "Baka Youkai, you're so stubborn. You and I both know you're not well yet," I replied in a mock-icy tone, mocking him. "Hn," was all he said in response. "I'll be right back," I excused myself to go to the kitchen. "Here's your sweet snow, Hiei," I chirped and handed him a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked back into the room to be greeted by Hiei saying, "Bakas," with a smirk. "Hey, the Shrimp woke up!" Kuwabara exclaimed running over to the couch, closely followed byYusuke. "Hey, Hiei. How ya feeling?" Yusuke asked casually. "Bakas, why do you keep asking me?" Hiei snapped. "Because you scared us half to death, Shrimp! You had us worried," Kuwabara snapped back.

"Hn, you idiots should know not to worry about me," Hiei grunted and folded his arms. "Yep, I'd say he's just fine," Yusuke muttered as Hiei and Kuwabara began to bicker. Soon, I guess Hiei'd had enough. He threw the blankets off him and stood up. Even though he tried to hide it, he swayed unsteadily on the spot. before anyone could say anything to him, he stalked off to my room and shut the door. Someone from school dropped off my makeup work, and boy, was I ever happy.. NOT. But, the make up work had to be done, whether I like it or not.

Before I thought of getting started on my homework, Koenma's face popped up on the TV screen. "Hiei, Koenma's contacting us again! Get in here!" I hollered at my closed door. He came out grumbling incoherently with furious, red eyes. He sat down on the couch with his arms crossed. We all watched him carefully, to make sure he was actaully over his illness. He still looked a little meak, but otherwise, he was the same as usual.

"Things are getting serious... Stronger demons are breaking through into Living World... So far, we've been able to handle the situation, but.. we need you four back here; however, we cannot figure out how to transport you back," Koenma sighed in frustration. Botan ran into the room yelling, "Koenma-sama, we have reports of several lower C-class demons crossing over into the Human World!" Koenma slammed his fists onto his desk, "Get someone down there immediately then!" he shouted angrily. Botan scurried away to send help to the Human World. "Honestly, I don't know how the stronger demons are managing to break through... The Kakai barrier seems to be intact, but..." Koenma fell silent and shook his head in dismay, "Anyway, maybe there is someway of creating a dimensional portal from your current location somehow... I want you to try and find a way; we need your help."

The guys nodded, but I felt so helpless. I was just dead weight that happened to be there at the time. I couldn't help the Spirit Detectives return. Then, what the demon, that attacked me that morning, said about Kiten's soul being in my body flew back to the front of my mind. "Hey, Koenma? I know it's probably none of my business, but.. do you have any information on a demon named.. Kiten?" I asked, receiving confused and curious glances from everyone except Hiei.

"Uh, let me see," Koenma searched through a newly installed database. "Ah, here we are," he said and showed us a picture of a kitsune with long golden tresses of hair with black streaks and silver tips, silver fox tail, black fox ears, tanned skin, and soft purple eyes. (I tried to make Kiten as original as possible, and those are some odd combinations, ne?) "Hm.. Kiten was a Dimensional Kitsune. She could create tears in the timestream and travel to different dimensions, but she died hundreds of years ago... Wait! It says here that she was reincarnated! But, who is her reincarnate! Darn it! I'll get my best people started on finding her," Koenma began bossing ogres around, then the connection died out, leaving the TV screen flashing commercials.

"Hm," I sprang up from my seat and ran over to the computer. The guys watched me in curiousity then wandered over to group around the computer desk. I connected to the internet and typed **_Kiten _**into the Yahoo! Search box, but few unrelated sites came up. "Okay.. how about Japanese demon legends," I murmured as I typed the new words into the box. "Ah, here we go!" I exclaimed triumphantly as a website popped up.

I scrolled through the index and found Kiten in bold letters. I clicked the mouse, and a window popped up showing a sketch a human made of Kiten. I began to read aloud, " 'Kiten was once a mysterious kitsune who had the power to jump between the dimensions, and she was also bestowed the powers of a Dark Fire Sorceress. She lived among humans, helping where she could, but when she was in danger of being found out, she would travel to a new dimension. This unusual fox demon supposedly died about 750 years ago, but many believe that she was reincarnated into the body of a human; however, the legend of her beauty and power still drive demons and some humans to look for her. Not too much of Kiten is known, but the unknown mysteries surrounding her legend draws everyone, human and demon alike, to search for her.' "

"Interesting... She could be in any dimension," Kurama said as he reread certain parts silently. "How many dimensions are there?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Me, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei shrugged, and I continued to try and find more information on the Dimensional Kitsune.

"What got you so interested in this, Dani?" Yusuke asked.(My friends and family usually like to call me Dani, for short, so.. I'm using it. Don't like it? Oh well.) I hesitated for a moment, but Hiei answered for me, "The demon that attacked her this morning was saying something about Kiten," the small demon said monotone. "What! You mean this kitsune's in this dimension?" Kuwabara shouted. I shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe that demon just didn't know what he was talking about," I said offhandedly.

"We gotta look for her," Yusuke declared, determined to return to his own dimension. "But, you gotta stay out of trouble, too," I warned. "Oh," I realized something,"how am I gonna get you guys into my school?" Kurama answered, "We can tell them we were home-schooled," then Hiei added, "I can use my Jagan, if I must, to convince them." I nodded, "Okay, we can go to school early tomorrow morning and get that done," I said then reluctantly added, "I need to do my make up work for being out today.."

"I'll continue to search for information on Kiten," Kurama offered. I sighed, and less than willingly, stood to go do my homework. Yusuke and Kuwabara went outside to spar under the canopy of dusk, and Hiei flitted off somewhere.

After awhile, I took a break for supper, then Yusuke and Kuwabara went to play video games; Hiei disappeared without a word; Kurama continued to search for Kiten on the internet; and, I grudginly returned to my homework. I forced myself to stay awake late into the night. At 11:30, a voice drifted quietly from beside my bed, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Hiei asked and sat down beside me.

I couldn't stop yawning, and my eyes itched with tiredness. "I really want to finish this... I don't want to fall behind," I mumbled groggily and tried to rub the sleep away from my eyes. "Sleep is more important than ningen school work," he said glaring at me. "Yeah, yeah... I'm almost done. Don't worry about me," I waved a hand carelessly as if to shoo off his statement.

"Who said I was worried?" he snapped, and it felt like his glare bored into the side of my head. "Sorry," I grumbled and ran my fingers through my hair, to free it of tangles. "Hn. So, are you going to tell the others what that demon said about Kiten's soul being in your body?" he inquired, and I stiffened. "Idon't know... Should I?" I asked uncertainly and gazed with unfocused eyes at my Biology book. "Well, we need Kiten to return to our own dimension," he said logically. I frowned in thought, then sighed, "Okay. I'll tell them tomorrow..."

"Hn, good. Now go to bed," he ordered, standing up from the bed. "But, I'm note done with my homework," I whined and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Hiei rolled his eyes, "Ningens and their stupid school," he murmured with his left eye twitching. Then, in about five seconds, he snapped my book shut, set it on the floor, then pushed me down on my back, and he lay on top of me, his face inches from mine.

Hiei glared down at me then a smirk spread across his face. I blinked my eyes twice and looked up at Hiei in surprise. "Time for bed," he said sternly. I could feel my cheeks slowly reddening, and I averted my gaze to a point just over his left shoulder. "Mhm.. okay," I whispered with a slight nod.

Satisfied, he got off her and muttered, "Night," as he turned the lamp off and headed for the door. "G'night," I called out softly from the bed. Hiei gave me one last glare then shut the door, and a minute later, I could hear the creak of the futon when Hiei laid down.

I waited maybe 5 minutes then slipped my Biology book back into my lap and silently turned on my lamp. _I've got to finish this_, I thought determinedly. I became so immersed in my homework that I never heard Hiei get up from the futon. I never noticed the sounds of feet on the floor. He stormed aggrivatedly into the room. He grasped her right wrist and squeezed it angrily, "What did I say?" he growled with his crimson eyes burning fiercely. I snapped my head up to see Hiei glaring angrily at me.

"Well? What did I say?" he snarled and bared his fangs. I tried to wiggle my wrist out of his grip, but he tightened his grasp on me; I whimpered and flinched at the pain that was shooting through my wrist. "You said.. it was time.. for bed," I mumbled and avoided lookin directly into his eyes. "And, why are you not sleeping?" he inquired angrily. I became extremely flustered as my eyes darted here and there, avoiding his gaze.

..Hiei's..POV..

I noticed how frail Danielle seemed at that moment. I also noted the fear in her eyes, and a pang of guilt hit me. I didn't mean to frighten her this much. I only wanted her to obey me. She was nervous and trying not to look me in the eye. She fidgetted slightly, and after a moment's silence, she spoke. "I'm sorry! I just have to finish my Biology work, then I'll be done, I swear," she said desperately.

"It's just schoolwork... Your health is more important than junk like homework," I growled and tightened my grip on her wrist even more. "Ow, Hiei, that hurts... Please, let go... Stop," she pleaded and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. I glowered down at the brunette as she whimpered more. "Be quiet," I snapped and relaxed my grasp a small amount. She immediately fell silent. "I guess I'll just have to sit here until you go to sleep," he said in an impatient tone, "Or," he added, "I could just knock you out with the hilt of my katana." I smirked triumphantly as I watched Danielle's eyes grow large and round. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she shut her mouth again.

I sighed and released her hand then snapped her book shut, laid it on the floor, and turned off the light. I walked away from her, and I know she relaxed when I turned away, but then I took a sharp turn and walked to the other side of the bed, causing her tense again. I crawled under the covers and lay next to her, my hands intertwined behind my head as I stared at the ceiling. "I'm not leaving, so you have no other choice than to sleep," I stated in monotone.

Danielle huffed, "If you'd just let me finish my Boilogy," she grumbled quietly and glared sideways at me, "it'd only take about 10 minutes." I glowered up at the roof and shook my head, "No," I said in a that's-final voice. She glared at me momentarily then moved to turn on her lamp and do more of her homework. I scowled at her and repeated, "No." Fury was bubbling inside me. She was disobeying me... Intolerable!

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She struggled to get loose, but I held onto her tighter. "No," I said more calmly this time. Slowly, she stopped flailing around and lay still. "Uh, Hiei, you can let me go now," she stammered, her face burning red. "No," I restated and ordered, "Sleep." She couldn't seem to fall asleep, though. The Jagan on my forehead glowed a soft purple and zapped away her excess Energy, and she fell into a deep slumber. I involuntarily snuggled her closer and buried my face into her hair, her scent filling my nose. I jerked away.

_I can't possibly... No. I am the Forbidden Child... I'm not allowed the luxury of love. Besides, she's a ningen,_ I thought up as many reasons as possible to why I couldn't love Danielle. _I'll be returning to my own dimension soon anyway, then we'll end up never seeing each other again... She'd forget about me after awhile_, I told myself this over and over again, but I couldn't bring myself to believe those reasons flying through my head.

The clock's bright green numbers caught my attention awhile later... It was 1:46 a.m. I sighed and set my katan down at the end of the bed then fell into a light sleep, Danielle still cradled in my arms.

((-_to be continued..._-))

* * *

Kyla: Alright, Chapter 3 is complete! Hooray!  
Hiei: -is bound and gagged with chains(tieing him down) and dirty socks(in his mouth)- Mphgonageyo!  
Kyla: What did he say?  
Kurama: He said he's gonna get you.  
Kyla: -rolls eyes- Yeah, I'm soooo afraid of a bound and gagged fire demon shrimp.  
Hiei: -tries to wiggle loose- -fails- MMMMPPHH!  
Kurama: Shouldn't you thank reviewers now?  
Kyla: Oh yeah! I want to thank my reviewers for this story!

**_dark-chocolate-hearts-777_**: Thanks! I'll try to get as many chapters up as possible before school starts... I have to do term papers this year... -shudders- I probably won't have much time, but I'll try to update as much as I can! .  
**_Fruit is NOT a Dessert_**: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like it.

Kyla: Well, see ya lata everyone!  
Hiei: HNNMPH! -yells are muffled-  
Kurama: Ja ne, minna-san!


	4. And, they're instantly popular

Kyla: Woo-hoo! I'm up to Chapter 4! Go me! OMG, 8 reviews! I feel so proud!  
Kurama: Good job. Oh, are you going to tell everyone?  
Kyla?-?  
Hiei: More like warn everyone...  
Nenene: Oh! You mean about my license! I got my Driver's License! Watch out people, here I come!  
Kurama: It's a big responsibility, y'know...  
Kyla: Yeah yeah.. you sound just like my mom and dad... Nag nag nag... But, even though I've got my license, I'll still have to miss part of one of my volleyball practices!  
Hiei: So? It's just some stupid game.  
Kyla: -bonks Hiei on the head-SO? So, that means I might not get to start in the first game of the season! It's the first game of the season! That and I might have to run! I hate running laps!  
Kurama: Uh, why don't you just take a deep breath to calm down and get Chapter 4 started.  
Kyla: -huffs- Fine... Do the disclaimer, wouldya, Kura?  
Kurama: Kyla owns nothing but her characters, her plot, and her new driver's license.  
Kyla: Thanks, Kura!  
Hiei: How come I never get to do the disclaimer?  
Kyla: You never want to!  
Hiei: You never ask me!  
Kyla: Cause I know you'll say no!  
Hiei: Nu-uh.  
Kyla: Yea-huh  
Hiei: Nu-uh  
Kyla: Yea-huh  
Kurama: While they continue to argue, please enjoy Chapter 4 of **_A New Dimension, A New Adventure_** and don't forget to review.

(Author's notes)  
"speaking"  
"_telepathy_"  
_thoughts_

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...\...\...\...\...\...\...\...

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Four:  
And, they're instantly popular...  
by  
Kyla

..Danielle's..POV..

At 5:30 in the early morning, the alarm clock began to beep. I felt Hiei bolt to a sitting position, reaching out for his katana. When he noted that there was nothing dangerous, he growled and punched many buttons until the alarm quit beeping. "Morning already?" I asked sleepily and sat up yawning and stretching. Hiei's sour face told me yes. "Good morning, Hiei," I said brightly.

"Who said it's a good morning?" he snapped. He sat crosslegged beside me and sent me a glare. "I did because you didn't kill me last night!" I chirped. "Hn," Hiei muttered. Someone cleared his throat, and Hiei and I whipped our heads to the side to see Kurama sitting at the edge of the bed with a knowing grin on his face. "What're you grinning at, Fox?" Hiei snapped glaring daggers at the redhead. "Oh nothing," he said innocently. Hiei and I blushed, realizing that Kurama had seen us laying in bed together.

"She wouldn't stop working on her homework, so I had to stay in here to make sure she got some sleep," Hiei stated, his face tinging red. I nodded my head vigorously, unable to really talk at the moment, and my face was a bright red colour. "Alright, whatever you say," Kurama chuckled then stood to go to the kitchen. Hiei glared at me as if to say "This is all your fault." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he hn'ed and disappeared from the room.

I climbed out of bed and got ready for school, then I headed into the kitchen to find Kurama making breakfast and Hiei sitting at the table with a bitter expression on his face. Kurama smirked at me, and I blushed and averted my gaze to the floor. "Breakfast's ready," Kurama stated then left the room to go wake up Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei and I started making our plates. At the same time, we both reached for the spoon in the eggs, and our hands brushed against one another. We looked to meet one another's gaze then turned our heads away, blushing like mad. "Sorry," I mumbled and let Hiei get the spoon first. "Hn," he replied and dipped out some eggs.

After breakfast, it was a half an hour until homeroom, so we got into the car and drove to school to get the guys enrolled. "What can I do for you?" she the secretary looked up at us. "Yes, I'm here to enroll these four boys. They've been home-schooled, but they want to enroll here," I said coolly, smiling. "Oh, alright. I just need them to fill out these forms," the secretary handed a form to each boy.

They quickly filled out their forms then handed it back to the lady behind the desk. She nodded and input the information then printed out schedules for them. "Okay, now that that's taken care of.. lemme show you guys around," I said, leading the way out of the office. The four nodded and looked over their schedules. They all had the same classes as me: English, History, Biology, Algebra 2, Spanish 1, Art, and Creative Writing.

"There's the snack store, and the bandroom's down there. And here's where our Algebra class is... There's where we have English, and that's the History classroom. There's the lunchroom out there. Biology's out there. That's where the Art class is, and we have Creative Writing in the same class as English," I explained and pointed at various buildings and rooms, then we got the guys their schoolbooks.

Next, it was time for our first class. I lead the way to the English classroom, and when we walked in, I was pushed aside by Meliah, Chasnee, and a lot of other girls in my grade. "Ow," I grunted and landed hard on the tiled floor. I sat up rubbing my head while girls chattered animatedly to Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. I glared at the girls for making me fall onto the floor.

Suddenly, a hand was held out to help me up. "Huh?.. What?" I looked up to meet crimson eyes. "Oh thanks, Hiei," I murmured and grasped his hand with me. He pulled me easily to my feet. "Hn," he responded and placed his hand back into his jean pocket.

Chasnee, a snooty blonde with blue eyes, walked over and "accidently" bumped me away from Hiei. "Hi, I'm Chasnee! What's your name?" she asked sweetly. I guess Hiei caught me silently gagging behind Chasnee's back because he smirked. Chasnee whipped around to glare at me, and I quickly dropped my hand down and looked quizically at the blonde. She examined me a second more then turned back around.

"So.. what is your name?" she repeated her question. I rolled my eyes then bumped Chasnee away from Hiei. I stood real close next to him and answered, "Chasnee, this is Hiei... Hiei, this is.. Chasnee." I gritted my teeth angrily but managed to smile at the girl.

"Well, Hiei, how about I give you a tour and be your guide?" Chasnee ignored me completely, which ticked me off real bad, but I had to remain calm... Then, I couldn't help but crack a wide grin when I heard Hiei's reply, which was, "No thanks, blondie. Danielle's already shown me around. I can ask her if I need anything," he stated and glared coldly at the girl, who stared open-mouthed then turned her head to glare at me, like it was me who had said that.

"Really.. it would be better if you hung around with me instead of.. _her_," she spoke in a false sweet tone. She smiled, but Hiei and I frowned. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Danielle?" Hiei questioned then smirked and cast a sidewards glance at me as he added, "Other than the fact she is completely thick-headed and stubborn?"

I sweatdropped and grinded my teeth together, "Would you just let it go! I had to catch up on my schoolwork because _somebody_ had to go and get himself poisoned," I scowled at him, but he merely shrugged.

Chasnee stuck her nose up into the air, "She's not at all popular, and just.. look at her! She's definitely not as easy on the eyes as I am," she sneered and laid her arms over one another over her chest. She acted so superior to everyone, and it disgusted me. Her words stung, though... It hurt to hear her say that, even if I knew it was true...

"Is that it? I shouldn't hang out with her because she's not popular around here?" Hiei asked skeptically, and his smirk fell to a frown, as his brow furrowed. "Well, yeah," Chasnee said, as if it were completely obvious. I guess Hiei sensed my hurt and discomfort because he stepped in front of me and glared at the blue-eyed girl, who batted her eyelashes at him. She was still flirting with him! Even though he was giving her a death glare! I shook my head and thought, _Her funeral..._ "I think it's time you left," he spoke in a rough, warning tone of voice. Chasnee huffed and stormed away. "There's no way I'll pick her," he added under his breath, referring to the bet he and I made.

I smirked then went to rescue Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara from the other girls. "Alright, we have some new students with us today! Would you four kindly come up and introduce yourselves?" Mr. Wordsmyth, the English teacher, said as he officially began class. Everyone scurried to their desks and fell silent. He was fairly young for a teacher, being only about 29 or so, his amused look that was always in his hazel eyes with his short, black hair combed back.

When the guys got up, I saw their eyes narrow suspiciously at the teacher, and distrust flickered through their gazes. But, they walked up to introduce themselves. "I am Shuichi Minamino," Kurama said as politely as ever and bowed forward some in repsect. Yusuke pointed to himself and stated with an air of arrogance, "Name's Yusuke Urameshi.. worst punk since.. ever." Kuwabara proudly puffed out his chest and declared, "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara." Hiei glowered at the ceiling and grumbled, "Hiei..." The four sat back down, and Mr. Wordsmyth began a long and overly dramatic speech on Myths and Legends.

"Myths are very interesting stories... They are often based on some fact or truth. Some myths, however, become so far-fetched over many years of retelling, causing many people to dismiss them as fairytales," I drifted in and out of focus during the lesson, "Legends, though, have many definitions... Some people will believe it to mean a person or creature that has become very well known, considering things he or she might have done during their lifetimes..." As the bell rang, Mr. Wordsmyth called over the ruckus of students gathering their things, "I want everyone to write a report on a myth or legend that interests you... Due in two weeks!" There was a collection of groans from various students.

Finally, it was lunchtime... The guys were constantly flocked by girls from all over the school, and I kept getting bumped out of the way, which irritated me because I coulnd't sit in one spot long enough to take more than two bites of my food. When the girls finally left us alone, I asked a question that had been bugging me since English. "Why'd you guys look so suspiciously at Mr. Wordsmyth this morning?"

"We can discuss that when we are at your house, safe of eavesdroppers," Kurama said offhandedly. I was going to ask again when the pretty and popular brunette with light-brown coloured eyes, named Meliah, came up to Hiei.

"Hi, I'm Meliah... And you four are new, right?" she asked in a sweet tone, a smile radiating from her face. "Yes, we are," Kurama said and introduced himself, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "Oh, it's nice to meet you," she grinned and bumped me away from the guys. I rolled my eyes and got up to dump my lunchtray, then I went to stand by the door, waiting for the bell to ring. Meliah, continually flirted with Hiei, and I felt.. jealous? Of course I did, but.. it wasn't any of my business who Hiei wanted to go out with.

Amanda, a friend of mine with long, curly, bron hair and almond eyes, called me over to sit next to her. "Hey, Amanda. What's up?" I asked and took the seat next to her. "Hi. Not much. Uhm.. those are the new students, right?" she asked conversationally, but I knew there was something else she wanted to know. I nodded and waited for her to say something, and sure enough... "Does, uh, that.. what's his name.. Hiei have a.. girlfried?" she inquired while her face turned pink in a blush.

I stared blankly at her then blinked twice. After a moment, I burst out laughing. "Hiei? Have a girlfriend?" I sniggered, trying to imagine Hiei with a girl on a date. The thought was hilarious. Amanda's face flushed to a bright red. "Well, if he doesn't have a girlfriend.. do you think I'd stand a chance with him?" she murmured uncertainly, unable to bring her gaze from her tray.

My laughter quickly died away, but a smile stayed on my lips. "Mmm, yeah, I think you'd stand a chance," I said thoughtfully and tapped my chin ponderingly. "Really?" Amanda asked, looking excitedly up at me.

_Oh man... I really don't want to help Hiei win our bet, but.. Amanda's my friend, and she seems to really like Hiei... Plus, she's not hanging all over him like the rest of the girls,_ I thought to myself. "Yep, I'll talk to him for you," I gave her a wink. "You'd do that? For me?" she asked breathlessly and glanced over at Hiei, who looked about ready to strangle Meliah.

I nodded smiling, but inside, I winced. Hiei would not make a week of being his servant easy... _Oh well, too late now..._ I mentally sighed. "Thanks so much, Danielle! You're the best!" Amanda squealed, her face cracking into a wide grin.

"Hahaha, you're welcome," I chuckled at her excitement. Then, the bell rang. I bid Amanda good bye and walked out the door, heaing for my Spanish class. I made up my mind to talk Kurama into talking Hiei into going out with Amanda. The guys walked in, and class began as boringly as ever...

That afternoon, we sat down in the living room with our snacks: hot choclate with marshmallows for Kuwabara, green tea for Kurama, oreos and milk for Yusuke, chocolate-vanilla swirl sweet snow for Hiei, and brownies and Faygo coke for me. "So, tell me why you guys were giving Mr. Wordsmyth suspicious looks today," I said casually.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke shifted uncomfortably in their seats. I guess they didn't know if they should tell me or not. Hiei, on the other hand, just took a spoonful of sweet snow, and before shoving it into his mouth, he stated bluntly, "He's a demon in disguise," and I lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hiei, maybe she didn't need to know that," Kurama sighe exasperatedly and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "What?" Hiei snapped and took another bite of his sweet snow, "She asked. Why hide it? It might save her one day," he shrugged and fell silent. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama sighed in unison, and I couldn't help but giggle at Hiei's "logic".

The small demon knew what I was sniggering at, and he gave me one of his worst glares. I rolled my eyes. _Sometimes he's just so immature,_ I inwardly side. "Well, thanks for telling me, Hiei," I smirked and ruffled his hair. He growled back angrily in response, and in a moment, Hiei's sword was at my throat, but I kept my smirk firmly in place. He hated the way I kept on smirking.

"If you want to keep that brainless head of yours attached to your shoulders," he hissed menacingly, "you'd better wipe that smug grin off your face." We held each other's gazes, Hiei scowling and me smirking still. I sighed after a moment and drew my mouth into a straight line. "Hn, thought so," he muttered then resheathed his sword as he returned to his sweet snow.

I merely rolled my eyes and smirled at his back. "I know what you're doing," he growled and spared a half a glance over his shoulder as I immediately let my smirk fall into a slight frown. "What?" I asked indignantly, pretending to be mad about being accused of something I hadn't done. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Onna," he spat with a death glare over his shoulder. We didn't break eye contact as he fully turned his body around.

"No, I don't know 'exactly what' you're talking about," I exclaimed dramatically. Okay, so.. it WAS a lie, but eh, who cares, ne? I'd be in big trouble if Hiei caught me in the act. He tends to overreact at times...

"Must there always be bickering? If it's not you two, then it's Yusuke and Kuwabara.. or Hiei and Kuwabara," Kurama sighed and shook his head in dismay. _Why do I always have to play referree to these three? I'm the only one who acts mature... Might be because I'm over 1000 years old,_ the redhead thought to himself.

"Shut it, Fox; this is between Kit and me," Hiei said and gave Kurama a glare before refocusing on me. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and I gave Hiei curious looks. I blinked a ouple times in confusion. "What did you call me?" I inquired softly, cocking my head to the side. "Kit. I called you Kit," he stated bluntly. "My next question.. why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Because you act like a young kit, too stupid to obey and listen to those stronger than you," he snapped irritably.

"Oh... Okay," I shrugged. He gave a soft 'hn', and when he turned back around to go sit down and eat his sweet snow, I ran over and grabbed the bowl. "Mm.. this sweet snow sure is good," I taunted and took a bite of Hiei's sweet snow. Oh, I think that was a bad move. The other three watched in amusement. Nothing on TV compared to the fighting of Hiei and me. I knew I really shouldn't taunt Hiei so much... He'll be the death of me.. literally. One of these days I'm gonna push him too far over the edge... I just can't help it though! It's so much fun...

"Onna," Hiei snarled and bared his fangs threateningly, "give me my sweet snow," he demanded and held his hand out for me to give him the bowl. "Aw, come on," I whined and took another bite. I hugged the bowl closer to me. "Don't you know how to share?" I pouted and gave him my most pathetic puppy-dog face I could muster. "I.. don't.. share," he growled as his left brow and eye twitched in irritation. His crimson eyes flicked from the bowl to my face back to the bowl and back to my face.

"Okay," I sighed and reluctantly handed Hiei the bowl. He murmured, "Hn," and smirked victoriously.I pretended to pout, but I was grinning like mad in my mind. I started to walk back over to my seat, when Hiei looked down at his bowl... It was empty. "ONNA!" he yelled and spun around to glare at me. "Eep!" I squealed and stopped dead in my tracks. "Uh, heheheh," I laughed nervously and slowly turned to face the enraged demon, "yes?" I asked. The other three couldn't help but keep watching... It was getting good; so good, in fact, that popcorn magically appeared in Kuwabara and Yusuke's hands, and they chowed down while watching intently.

"You ate all my sweet snow!" Hiei accussed and showed everyone his now empty bowl. The three watching burst into quietfits of laughter while my face paled. "I didn't eat it all! I only had a couple spoonfuls," I argued defiantly, squaring my shoulders and returning Hiei's glare. "Well, you ate the last couple spoonfuls of my sweet snow!" Hiei yelled in aggrivation and clenched his fists.

"Oh well," I shrugged and began to walk away with my hands shoved into my pockets. "Not 'oh well'... Go get me more sweet snow!" he ordered and thrusted the empty bowl towards me. "Huh?" I asked and looked back at him over my shoulder. "You got legs.. go get more yourself," I said in a bored tone and shifted my gaze back to what was in front of me, waving a hand carelessly over my shoulder. Hiei glowered at my back, his arm still extended towards me. "Get me more sweet snow," he repeated more forcefully this time.

My eye twitched slightly... How dare he try to tell me what to do! "No!" I shrieked and swung around to yell at the small fire demon. "Yes," he growled in a deadly calm tone. We glared at one another for a moment or so, then I huffed angrily. "Fine," I grumbled and snatched the bowl from his grasp. _I just can't say no to him... He's too kawaii to say no!_ I told myself.

He smirked while I stormed into the kitchen. Incoherent mumbles issued from my mouth as I dipped out 3 big scoops of vanilla sweet snow. "Here," I grumbled and shoved the bowl into Hiei's hands when I returned to the living room. "Hn," he continued to smirk at me, and it made me want to melt._ It should be illegal for him to be so cute..._ I grinned, nontheless, and returned to finish my snack.

((-_to be continued..._-))  
.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...\...\...\...\...\...\...\...

Kyla: Time to thank reviewers! I love getting reviews...

**_SilverDragonPurity_**: I'll try to update as often as possible. Glad you like my story!  
**_4-is-lovely_**: Yeah, I like the way this story's coming. I love HieiOCs, too... I don't know when or how I got hooked on things like HieiKurama fics.. -shrugs- Anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible.  
**_evil person_**: Thanks for the compliment! Heh, yeah, I'm trying not to let everything happen too quick.. I'll do my best on this story.  
**_dark-chocolate-hearts-777_**: Hey right back, lol. I'm glad you liked Chapter 3. It's one of my favorite parts, lol.  
**_miho_**: Okay, I'll continue; don't worry! The more reviews I get the more motivated I shall be!

Kurama: Well, this story seems to be coming along nicely.  
Kyla: Yep!  
Hiei: -snorts- It's stupid... You readers should stop reviewing. Then, she'll quit writing these stupid stories.  
Kyla: Don't say that, Hiei! Uh, nevermind Hiei everyone... Lol. My friend and I are thinking of writing a one-shot about Kurama, and I think if we decide to write it, then I'll bet it'll be funny.  
Kurama: -gives Nenene apprehensive look- What kind of one-shot?  
Kyla: Why should I tell you? -evil smirk-  
Kurama: -gulps-  
Hiei: -smirks-  
Kyla: Well, see you next chapter everyone!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: Sayonara, minna-san.


	5. NeverGetBetweenHieiAndHisSweetSnow

Kyla: Let's thank reviewers for the last chapter!

**_Cradle 2 the Grave_**: Thanks! Yeah, lol, I love taunting Hiei! It's sooo much fun! (Hiei: No, it isn't... And you'd better stop teasing me, or else you'll lose your head...) Hahaha, yeah right, Hiei... Lol.  
**_dark-chocolate-hearts-777_**: Rofl, good reasoning! I thought about that a little, but I didn't really notice till I read your review... --' Anyways, I'm so glad you thought my last chapter was funny! I try to put humor here and there, but it's not my strong point... Although, my friend, Chilli, and I are thinking about writing some funny one-shots together... Anways, thanks again!  
**_TigerChickTigriss_**: Heh, I'll update as much as possible! I know what ya mean. I like stories like this, too! .

Kurama: You're getting a lot of reviews on this story, aren't you?  
Kyla: Yep! Heheheh!  
Hiei: Must you reviewers encourage her! I've been trying to stop her from writing, and you all go and tell her to write more!  
Kyla: Kura, calm Hiei down some... He's getting on my nerves...  
Kura: Now, Hiei, just calm down. Once this story is done, maybe she'll write another HieiKurama fic just for us... -huggles Hiei-  
Kyla: Maybe! .  
Hiei: -grumbles- Fine...  
Kyla: Okay! Hiei would you like to do the disclaimer?  
Hiei: Why're you asking me?  
Kyla: You were mad just last chapter for not asking you to do the disclaimer!  
Hiei: That wasn't me... It was my evil twin.  
Kyla: You don't have an evil twin... You have a nice twin sister named Yukina!  
Hiei: Gr... don't you DARE tell Yukina...  
Kyla: Alright.. alright.. -sighs- Kura, will YOU do the disclaimer?  
Hiei: How come I can't do the disclaimer?  
Kyla: -anime vein pulses on forehead- I asked you a minute ago! And, you said you didn't want too!  
Hiei: I did not!  
Kyla: Did so!  
Hiei: Did not!  
Kura: While they are arguing.. again.. here's the disclaimer... Nenene owns only her characters, her plot, and her own unique mind... Please, enjoy Chapter 5.

(Author's notes)  
"speaking"  
"_telepathy_"  
_thoughts_

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Five:  
Never Get Between Hiei and His Sweet Snow...  
by  
Kyla

Kurama had seemed to just notice that Hiei had his katana back. "Hiei, why, might I ask, do you have your sword? I told you that you couldn't have it back until you and Dani can get along," the yoko sighed and plucked the sword away from the small demon. "Give it back! I found in behind the couch, so I figured I'd take back what's mine," Hiei snarled and tried to grab his sword from the redhead, but Kurama merely held it over his head, and said sternly, "No, you won't get this back until you and Dani can get along." Hiei growled and reluctantly sat back down while Kurama went to hide the katana where only he could get to it. I laughed at Hiei along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, but he glared at me mostly.

Kurama returned to his seat and ignored the death glares that Hiei sent his way. "Oh, Kura, I need to talk to you about something.. about school," I stated suddenly. I remembered what I was going to ask Kurama to do for me. "SCHOOL!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped, looking around frantically. I leaned away from the two teenagers and nodded. "Uh, I just remembered... Kuwabara, there's that thing on TV coming on," Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and said hurriedly.

For a moment, Kuwabara looked confused, then realization hit him. "O-Oh, yeah! We don't wanna miss that, do we, Urameshi?" he cuckled nervously. "Nope, heh heh," Yusuke gave a fake laugh, and the two hopped up and ran off to my little brother's room, leaving a trail of smoke behind them as they slammed the door shut. Kurama and I exchanged curious looks, hoping the other knew what was going on, then Hiei spoke, "I've had enough of that pathetic excuse for learning you ningens call school... If you need me, I'll be outside training," then the small demon disappeared in a blur of black.

"Man, those guys really hate school... Oh well, least my plan to get them to leave worked," I sighed. Kurama waited patiently for me to speak, but I drug him into my parents room and shut the door, to be extra sure that the others weren't gonna eavesdrop. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" the redhead asked sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Okay, well.. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but.. I want to help Hiei win our bet," I murmured. Kurama gave me a look of surprise and asked why, so I explained, "I have this friend.. Her name's Amanda, and she asked me today at lunch if she'd stand a chance with Hiei... And, well, she's my friend, Kura, so I told her I'd talk to him, but I can't... Could you try to talk Hiei into asking Amanda to be his girlfriend? Please? For me?" I asked.

I fidgetted and avoided the kitsune's gaze, "You want me to help you to help Hiei win the bet?" Kurama asked with a brow furrowed in thought. He took my silence for a yes. "But.. I thought you liked Hiei," he added quietly. "WHAT! What makes you say that?" I panicked, and my eyes widened as they met Kurama's emerald eyes. He slapped a hand over his mouth and thought subconsiously, _Oops... _He gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, I, uh... Just the way you act when you're around him," he stammered, trying to pass it as the truth, but my face, which had flushed a brilliant red at Kurama's accusation, turned a deeper shade of crimson when I realized how he must've found out.

I narrowed my eyes through my blush and gave him a hurt glare. "I thought I made it plainly clear that I didn't want any of you to read my mind," I grumbled as anger started bubbling up inside me. My anger soon turned to hurt, though, hurt of Kurama not respecting me enough to not read my mind. "I'm sorry," he sighed and turned his head to the side to stare guiltily at the wall. _Gr... he's so kawaii, too! He's making me feel sooo guilty! Rrrhh..._ I sighed irritably. "It's alright... Just promise you won't tell Hiei," I pleaded.

Kurama nodded, smiling wryly. "So.. you DO like him?" he asked mischieviously. My face flushed to a deep crimson to match Hiei's eyes; he smirked at my nod. He wasn't going to tell me that Hiei already knew. "Will you talk to Hiei? .. Please?" I mumbled miserably, giving Kurama the puppy-dog face. "Why would you want to intentionally lose the bet AND let another girl have Hiei?" he inquired, unable to quite grasp the reason. I shifted uncomfortably.

"One: I want to make my friend, Amanda, happy; Two: He'd never like me anyway; and Three: winning the bet'll make Hiei happy," I reasoned with a shrug. "I still don't quite understand," he murmured, causing me to heave a heavy sigh, "but," I perked up at the 'but', "if that's what you want, I can do that," he gave in and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

A smile cracked my face. "Thanks, Kura; you're the greatest," I said happily. He chuckled a you're welcome when I hugged him. (A friendly or brotherly hug, everyone. In this fic, I want Kura to be like Danielle's older brother. Someone she can look up to... Okay, so she has to look up to just about everyone, but.. yeah, ya know what I mean...) "I'll introduce you and the others to Amanda tomorrow," I added as we both stood up.

"I guess I should go get dinner started," I sighed as Kurama and I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make dinner," Kurama offered. "Really? That'd be great; thanks," I gave a grateful smile. "You're cooking's a heck of a lot better than mine," I added cheerfully. We laughed, then I noticed Hiei sitting at the table.

"I'm out of sweet snow, Onna," Hiei informed me bluntly. "Sorry, but what do you want me to do about it?" I snapped, already knowing the answer that was coming. "Go get more," he answered monotone. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said as I grabbed my car keys and purse. A few minutes later, I drug myself into my house and put up the 5 cartons of sweet snow. Kurama greeted me casually as I set my purse down. I returned the greeting as Hiei walked into the kitchen.

The fire demons' brows raised at the sight of me, then he made to remove a carton of sweet snow from the freezer. I stepped in front of the fridge. "Not until after dinner," I stated sternly. He glared at me, growling in warning. "I mean it; no sweet snow until after dinner," I repeated, returning the small demon's glare. He continued to scowl then grabbed my arms and yanked me from in front of the freezer. He shoved me into the corner of the counter, where I hit my lower back, hard. I involuntarily winced but pretended to be okay.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked in worry. He had heard the several little pops, from when I hit the counter, and had rushed over to stand beside me. "Oh yeah.. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I lied. The pain began to die down some, and I gave Kurama a smile to convince him I was fine. Meanwhile, Hiei hn'ed and grabbed a carton of sweet snow and a spoon then left the room apologizing. Kurama stormed after Hiei and stopped him about 3 feet from the door, which stood shut except for the couple of inches where I could hear their voices. I snuck over to the door and listened curiously.

"Why didn't you apologize?" Kurama snapped, anger creeping into his tone. "Why should I care? It was her own fault, and she isn't hurt. It's pointless to apologize," Hiei answered simply and shrugged, sticking a spoonful of sweet snow into his mouth. "Hiei, you hurt her," Kurama spoke quietly, trying to keep his cool and trying not to draw mine or the other two boys' attention. _Sometimes, he's just too stubborn, thick-headed, and prideful for his own good,_ Kurama thought to himself. Hiei grumbled under his breath, "Hn," then shrugged and walked off. Kurama sighed and headed back into the kitchen. I hopped away from the door and pretended like I didn't know what was going on outside.

That night, I couldn't sleep, and at about midnight, I had to try to sneak some tyenol out of the kitchen. My lower back was killing me; well, not litereally killing me, but.. it was hurting real bad. I figured I had gotten a bruise from hitting the counter earlier. I quickly snuck an extra-strength tyenol pill into my hadn when I got in the kitchen then ran over to pour a glass of water. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but.. Hiei still heard me. "What're you doing?" his icy voice snapped from the kitchen doorway.

I momentarily froze then smiled at him over my shoulder and throught the darkness, I could see his red eyes, seeming to glow. "Just getting a glass of water," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He gave me a suspicious glare and flipped on the light. I hurriedly turned my head back around, shoved the tyenol into my mouth and began to sip my water as Hiei walked over to me.

"Why'd you just put your empty hand up to your mouth before you drank some water?" he inquired coldly. His arms crossed over his chest, and he waited impatiently for an answer. I turned fully around to face him and swallowed the pill along with some water, then I answered the small demon. "I was.. getting a hair out of my mouth! Ugh, I hate it when that happens," I grinned at my lie. Hiei seemed to buy it, but as I spoke Kurama walked into the room yawning.

"What are you two doing up so late?" the redhead said as he stifled another yawn. "Oh, nothing... I was just getting a glass of water," I stated, jiggling my cup that was half full of water. I finished off my drink then set the glass on the counter. "Well.. sorry I woke you guys.. G'night," I waved as I passed them, and they gave me blank stares then returned my good night. I walked right by them, trying my best not to wince, as I made it into my bedroom. Before I shut the door, I involuntarily flinched at the sting of my lower back, and I think Kurama may have noticed.

"Hm," Kurama narrowed his eyes then turned to gaze at Hiei, "We should also return to bed; after all, we have school tomorrow," the yoko smiled pleasantly. Hiei disappeared from the kitchen with only a glare at his emerald-eyed friend. Kurama, however, didn't go back to his room; instead, he quietly slipped into my room, where I sat on the bed, wincing from any movement. "What's wrong?" he asked, catching me by total surprise. My head shot up, and I saw Kurama walking towards me. He sat down beside me while I quickly pasted a smile on my face and stopped wincing.

"Nothing's wrong," I said simply, but he apparently didn't believe me. He gave me a doubtful, I-know-you're-lying look. He reached behind me and touched my lower back where a big bruise was. "Ow," I recoiled and shoved his hand away. "Aha, " he sighed gravely. He gave me a knowing stare and ordered sternly, "Let me see it." The bedsprings creaked as I shifted uncomfortably. "See what?" I asked giggling nervously. _That tyenol isn't doing much good.._ I grumbled to myself.

"The bruise," Kurama said patiently, but his voice was very stern. "Uh, what bruise?" I asked, trying to hint at him to just drop the subject, but he didn't seem to want to. His eys narrowed in slight impatience. "You know what bruise I'm talking about. The one you must've gotten from when Hiei pushed you into the counter this evening," he said calmly and clearly.

"Oh, that," I sighed, "it's fine. It's hardly noticeable. You just touched the center of it, that's why it hurt so bad," I explained casually. "Let. Me. See. It," he ordered and gave me a hard stare. I fidgetted, and that cause my back to hurt and made me hiss in pain and clutch my eyes tightly shut. "Oh alright," I huffed and pulled my shirt halfway up. Then, I laid down on my stomach and pulled my PJ bottoms down an inch or so, but I refused to pull them any lower.

Kurama leaned over to inspect the bruise, and he gave a soft gasp at how big the bruise was. It was about 6 inches in diameter and about 4 or 5 inches up my spine. It was a dark purple colour with black and blue mixed into it, and in some places, the skin was slightly uneven; it looked like something was poking akwardly from under the skin. He gingerly touched the uneven places of skin, and I whimpered and squeezed the pillow that was under my head. The redhead shook his head and tut'ed as he sat back and rubbed his forehead.

Hiei walked in at that point. I was about to sit back up to hide my bruise from the fire demon, but Kurama told me to stay there. Hiei asked what was going on in his monotone voice, then Kurama snapped at the small demon, "Come here. I want you to see this." Hiei shrugged and stood next to Kurama, who pointed to the bruise. The small demon's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. He looked to Kurama, silently demanding an explanation. "This is from when you pushed dani so roughly into that counter," Kurama explained quietly.

Hiei's red eyes widened further, then he growled and rolled me over to pin me on my back to the bed. I moaned in pain as my bruise gave a painful throb at meeting the bed. He held me down by my shoulders and glared down at me. "You told me you were fine," he snarled and tightened his grip on my shoulders and pushing me harder against the bed. I turned my head away from him and whimpered involuntarily again. "Hiei, you're hurting her more," Kurama said worriedly, standing halfway from his seat. The fire demon growled again then hopped off the bed.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered and sat up, letting my shirt fall down, covering my midriff. Kurama sighed, "I can mix up a potion that should help with the bruising, but.. you've got about 4 vertebrae that have been shifted into akward positions. They will need to be reset," he told me, "and I don't want you going to school until you're back's fully healed."

"But, I'll fall behind!" I whined despereately, "Do you know how hard it is to catch up when you've been out for even a day?" I complained, trying to hide the fact I was exhausted. I didn't want the other two to know I hadn't gotten any sleep so far that night, and it was already 1 a.m. "I can help you catch up... I'll be behind, too, because I'll need to stay home, as well, to take care of you," Kurama said softly and gave me a small smile to relax me. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Fine... See you in a few hours. I need some sleep," I said, releuctantly yawning. "Alright," Kurama said as he and Hiei nodded.

The two demons left the room, only to stop and talk in the living room. After a tense silence, Hiei spoke. "I'll stay home with her and take care of her," he stated out of the blue. Kurama was surprised to hear Hiei say that. "What? That doesn't sound like you at all... Why?" Kurama asked, glancing curiously at his small friend, who lay on his side with his head propped up on his left fist, eyes closed lazily. "Well, it is my fault she's injured, and as much as I hate to admit it, I have to repay her, and that means I have to take care of her until she's healed," Hiei grumbled.

"How profound. Hiei cares about her," the redhead teased. Hiei sent the yoko a death glare and grunted. "Alright, you will stay here with Dani... You do know you'll have to reset those vertebrae," Kurama added and received a nod from Hiei. "Okay, I'm going to mix that potion up and get some sleep. You should get some rest as well," Kurama said as he stood up. "Hn," was Hiei's response, and Kurama decided to take that as a yes. The redhead went off to his room and shut the door. "Stupid Onna," Hiei mumbled modily before he let himself drift off into a light sleep.

((-_to be continued..._-))

* * *

Kyla: So, what'cha'll think? Good? Bad? I may need some suggestions later on. I have things planned, but the problem is getting there first, lol.  
Kura: In other words, if you have story ideas, she wishes for you to share them with her.  
Kyla: Exactly! Thanks, Kura.  
Kura: No problem.  
Hiei: -grunts- Hey, Onna, don't you have volleyball practice in about two hours?  
Kyla: Ugh... Yes. I wish I didn't have to go... The Coach's pushing us WAY too hard... Volleyball's just no fun anymore... -sighs- Oh well.  
Hiei: Why don't you just quit?  
Kura: I'm sure it isn't that bad...  
Kyla: Not that bad! You gotta be kidding me! We have to run sprints and suicides for the smallest little mistakes! We're only kids for freaking crying out loud!  
Kura: Uh... I'll just let you cool off... See you next chapter! -disappears-  
Kyla: I don't want to quit, but lately, I've seriously been thinking about it... Anyway, see you all in Chapter 6!  
Hiei: Hn. Since Kurama isn't here... I suppose I'll say it..  
Kyla: Thanks, Hiei! Bye everyone!  
Hiei: Sayonara, minna-san... 


	6. Nurse Hiei?

Kyla: Okay! Well, here we are! Chapter 6... Hooray!  
Kura: Congrats on making it this far.  
Kyla: Thanks! Ugh.. it's storming at my house right now. There's lightning and thunder and everything...  
Hiei: Yes, that's usually what happens when it's storming.  
Kyla: Shut up, Mr. Smart-Mouth.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Well, Hiei, do you want to do the disclaimer?  
Hiei: Why are you asking me again! I told you last chapter NO!  
Kyla: -anime vein pulses on forehead- And last chapter, you were saying how I never asked you to do the friggin' disclaimer!  
Hiei: I did not!  
Kyla: -grits teeth- Fine. Kura, will you do the disclaimer, por favor?  
Kura: Sure.  
Hiei: How come you never let me do the disclaimer!  
Kyla: -screams and pulls at hair- You just said you didn't want to do the disclaimer!  
Hiei: No, I didn't!  
Kyla: Yes, you did!  
Kura: -sighs- There they go again... I'll do the disclaimer while they argue... Kyla does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters; she only owns her plot, her charcters, and her personality.

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Six:  
Nurse Hiei?  
By  
Kyla

I awoke a few hours later, but the sun still hadn't risen. The bed creaked as I slowly got out of bed. Slipping into the kitchen, I made biscuits, egg, and sausages for everyone. Then, Kurama and Hiei walked into the kitchen a few minutes before the biscuits were done. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in," the yoko yawned. It was only 5:30 in the morning, and he was apologizing for sleeping late? Geesh...

"Oh, you didn't sleep late. Besides, I thought I'd let you rest awhile longer," I responded smiling brightly. "If anyone needs rest, it's you," the redhead sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine," I chirped. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiei heading towards the freezer to get some sweet snow. "Ah, ah, ah... No sweet snow until you've finished breakfast," I snapped in a motherly tone and lightly slapped his hand away from the freezer. He growled and gave me a death glare then tried to open the freezer door. "I mean it!" I said sternly and slid in between the fridge and Hiei.

I pushed the small demon away from the sweet snow, but I groaned in pain when I straightened back up. My hands cautiously massaged my lowerback. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked sounding worried. "Mhm, fine," I murmured through gritted teeth. "Stupid Onna," Hiei grumbled and sat down at the table, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Kurama sighed and shook his head. The way Hiei and I always argued exasperated the the poor redhead.

"Anyway, change of plans," Kurama said, changing the subject, "Hiei'll be staying with you and taking care of you." I tensed at that. Hiei was going to be taking care of me? Great... No way I'll make it through the day. The redhead then turned his attention to Hiei, "Here's the mixture. You'll need to rub a small amount on the bruise every hour and a half. And, you'll need to reset the vertebrae. Do 2 at a time," he instructed wisely and handed Hiei a jar full of a light purple, jelly-like substance. The small demon reluctantly accepted the jar and nodded his head to show he understood.

"Breakfast's ready," I stated happily, turning to face the other two. "I'll go wake the idiots," Hiei murmured, and in a flash of blur, he was gone. "Aw man! But it's too early to be awake!" Kurama and I could hear Yusuke's whining voice from the other end of the house. Then, Kuwabara emitted a shrill scream and started yelling at Hiei for scaring him. Kurama and I sweatdropped.

"Are you really going to leave me here?.. With him?" I asked with a mushroom sigh. Kurama chuckled, "Don't worry. He'll take good care of you. He really is sorry for hurting you, even if he won't apologize," he said lightly. I took a deep breath. I had to believe Kurama... Hiei wouldn't hurt me. At least.. he wouldn't if I didn't make him too mad.

An hour and half later, Yusuke and Kuwabara had been told why Hiei and I weren't going to school, and Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left for school, leaving me alone with Hiei. "Lay down on your stomach on the couch, Onna," Hiei ordered calmly. I shrugged and obeyed. "Pull your shirt up," Hiei stated bluntly.

"Wha.. what?" I stammered, my face turning a furious red. "You heard me," he growled and sent a glare down at me from beside the couch. "O-okay.." I mumbled unsurely and lifted my shirt halfway up. "Hn," Hiei muttered then dug out some of the remedy. I involuntarily shivered when something cold touched my lower back. He rubbed that jelly-stuff over my bruise and halfway up my back. His hands.. felt so good... They were steadily and strongly, yet gently, rubbing in that gunk. I sighed in contentment, with him sending me an odd look.

A couple minutes later, his voice drifted into my ears, but I didn't quite catch what he said. "Hm?" I inquired softly. He gave an aggitated sigh and repeated, "I'm about to reset two of the vertebrae. Ready?" he snapped irritably. I nodded and shut my eyes in relaxation. Then, I felt his hands positioning themselves over by lower back, his right hand flat over one of the lumps with his left hand on his right. A couple of loud pops occured, and pain shot up my spine momentarily. I grimaced and winced slightly, biting my bottom lip to stop from making a sound. Hiei sat back on his haunches and wiped his forehead. "There," he stated and leaned on the couch from his seat on the floor.

I sat up and pulled my shirt back down. The pain slowly receded, too, and I yawned. "It's too quiet in here," I noted and picked up the TV remote to turn on the television. Hiei hn'ed and closed his eyes. "Uh, Hiei? Why do you look so tired?" I asked, noticing his slight exhaustion. "Hn," he grumbled, "if you really must know, I had to use my Spirit Energy to set those vertebrae," he murmured under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear him. "Oh," I sighed and fell silent.

So, that's pretty much how it went all day... Every hour and a half, Hiei'd rub more of that mixture on my bruise, and it wasn't until the afternoon that he set the other two vertebrae. "Ready?" he asked monotonously, warning me that he was about to reset the vertebrae, and I nodded in reply. "Hn," was all he said, then two more cracks were heard, and again, pain jolted through me, but only for a moment. Hiei relaxed, leaning again on the couch, his eyes resting closed and arms folded over his chest. I sat up and stretched my arms up and yawned.

"I'm going to go make some ramen, you want some?" I asked the small demon, who shrugged and hn'ed. I sighed in exasperation and stood up to go into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Hiei was still sitting there, looking like he was asleep, when I returned with two bowls of oriental ramen and two canned cokes. I handed him a bowl with a spoon in it and a coke. He didn't say a word to me, as usual and took the food. I glanced at the clock before I sat down and said, "Well, the others should be home soon." I then sat down and started eating, with Hiei only replying with a simple 'hn'.

"We're home!" Yusuke called through the house as he opened up the front door and stepped inside, closely followed by Kuwabara, Kurama, and, to my surprise, Amanda. "Welcome home," I called back, grinning. "Hey, 'manda, what's up?" I added conversationaly. She rushed over to the couch and asked me if I was okay and that the others had told her my back was hurting. "Oh, I'm fine! Hiei's been taking good care of me," I chirped and patted Hiei on the head. He turned his head to glare at me, a growl slowly eminating from his throat. I chuckled and sat my hand back in my lap.

Well, again, not much to say... Amanda stayed awhile to visit; then, she had to leave and head home.

((-_to be continued..._-))

* * *

Kyla: Time to thank reviewers for the last chapter! 

**_cradle to the grave_**: Yeah, I didn't really want to call it a "potion" but my mind kind of went blank at that part. Sorry I made Hiei OOC. I'll try not to make him TOO out of character. ;p I'll try to make the story get more into the plot, but.. I don't know for sure when I'm gonna get there. I have some ideas before the guys get to return home to their own dimension.  
**_dark-chocolate-hearts-777_**: Heh, yeah. I probably wouldn't let another girl have him if my story came true... Thanks for the review!  
**_firecat1991_**: Glad you like it! I love hearing things like that, lol.  
**_4-is-lovely_**: I'll try to update more often, but school's started back, so.. I dunno. ;p I'll go check out your profile! Cool, I'll try to find time to read it and review!  
**_Loup Garu, Wolf child_**: Yay, I'm so glad ya like my story! I'll try to update soon, but I won't be able to much cause I'm real busy with school, homework, housework, and.. oh, I quit volleyball, so.. that's one less thing to keep me busy!  
**_Rosebloom1992_**: I'm soooo sorry it took me THIS long to get this chapter out! Forgive me? I've just been really busy. That, and.. my dad was being mean and wouldn't let me stay on the computer long enough to work on this chapter... -.-'  
**_wanapet_**: Again.. sorry! I really had planned on getting this chapter out sooner, but... Everytime I actually had time to get on the computer, my parents would ask me to clean up the kitchen or do laundry or something like that...

Kyla: I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took THIS long to update! I've been trying to find what I had written for the story, but.. I CAN'T FIND IT! It makes me mad because I don't remember how it went after this chapter... So, I'm going to have to start making stuff up... Reviews with story ideas would be GREATLY appreciated!  
Hiei: -scoffs- You're pathetic.  
Kyla: Shut it, Hiei. After all, I've come up with another HieiOC idea...  
Hiei: -growls-  
Kurama: Please help Kyla come up with some ideas... She doesn't want to post a KuramaOC for me until she's farther along in this story and actually gets a little bit more onto the plot...  
Kyla: Yeah, what Kura said..!  
Kyla and Kura: Bye.  
Hiei: Hn.


	7. Ugh schoolwork! Wait Kiten!

Kyla: Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Hajimemashite? ;p I'm doing good... It's 7:40 p.m. and I'm working on Chapter 7! w00t! Bout time I updated more, don'tcha think?  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: You must not have had any homework tonight, hm?  
Kyla: Nope! -grins- Yay4Me!  
Hiei: -rolls eyes- Hn.  
Kyla: Anyways, I'll try to get as much done as possible... Oh, guess what!  
Kura: What?  
Hiei: Hn?  
Kyla: I found the written version of this story! Yay!  
Hiei: Shows how messy your room is...  
Kyla: HEY! Don't be mean... My room's.. moderately.. decent... There's a path to my bed and room on my bed to sleep. It's fine!  
Hiei: -scoffs- Hn.  
Kyla: -ignores Hiei- So, Kura, ready to do the disclaimer?  
Kura: Sure.  
Hiei: Hn... Wait! Why do you never ask ME to do the disclaimer!  
Kyla: -groans- Do we _have to_ go through this _every single chapter_!  
Hiei: No. You just never ask.  
Kyla: -growls- Fine! Hiei, do you want to do the disclaimer? And so help me, if you say something like...  
Hiei: Don't ask me that, Onna! I don't want to do your pathetic disclaimer!  
Kyla: THAT! -screams and chases after Hiei with broom in hand-  
Hiei: -evades-  
Kura: -mushroom sigh- Ah well... The disclaimer: Kyla owns her collection of anime and manga, but sadly, she does not own any of the characters to this or other anime.

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Seven:  
Ugh.. schoolwork...! Wait.. Kiten!  
by  
Kyla

After Amanda left for home, Yusuke graciously plopped down a big pile of books, a smirk spreading over his lips. "Here's yours and Hiei's homework," he sneered while I scowled.

I groaned, "I hate school..." Hiei glared at the books in front of him, as if trying to make them do his work for him, but, alas, no homework magically worked itself out. The books just sat there.. never moving.. so evil.. yet, so small... I heaved a heavy sigh, "Well, I guess I'll go ahead and get started..." So, I picked up my English book and began my schoolwork.

-Normal POV-

Kurama entered the room right as Hiei was about to cave and start his work, too, but the redhead asked Hiei to talk with him privately. The fire demon shrugged and followed his yoko friend out of the room. "What do you want, Fox?" Hiei asked in a bored tone, wishing he could be back in Makai, kicking lower-leve demons butts.

"I was just wondering if you had found a girl to ask out yet.. you know, for your and Dani's bet?" Kurama inqiured casually, sitting back in his chair and carefully eyeing the small demon.

"No, I haven't," he answered coldly. _As if it's really any of his business anyway... Wait.. _"Why?" he asked suddenly, eyes narrowing in a glare that didn't seem to affect Kurama in the least.

"Because.. I know the perfect girl for you to ask," Kurama said, emerald eys dancing mischieviously. Hiei knew that look... It meant Kurama was planning something.. or he already had a plan, then a particular girl struck Hiei's mind.

"Not Danielle," Hiei growled, fangs bared slightly in a threatening way. He didn't want Kurama to set him up with that onna. He wouldn't let the redhead. He'd squash the yoko's plan here and now.

"No, no.. not Dani. I was talking about Amanda," Kurama said, a bright smile appearing on his face. Hiei's face went blank. What had the Fox just said? After a moment of silence, Hiei seemed to come out of his stupor.

"Amanda?" Hiei repeated, eyes blinking a couple times. He thought Kurama would try to set him up with Danielle... Scratch thought, he'd been _sure_ the yoko would try to fix them up together.

Kurama shook his head up and down in a nod. "She really likes you, and she doesn't cling to you like other girls," Kurama listed off numerous reasons for the fire demon, but he really didn't want to encourage Hiei with this decision... He wanted Hiei and Dani to wind up together... _Oh well.. I'll just have to find a way around all this_, he subconsciously thought.

Hiei took a moment to consider and think about what the redhead had said, then... "I suppose... Fine, I just want this bet over with," he grumbled. Kurama sighed and nodded, then he and the small demon returned to the living room, seeing Dani showing Yusuke and Kuwabara how to do something.

-Dani's POV-

"Why am _I_ teaching you two how to do today's math when _I'm_ the one who was out?" I sighed in exasperation, running a hand through my hair absently. I noticed Kurama and Hiei walking into the room out of the corner of my eye, but I was too busy with Yusuke and Kuwabara to say anything.

"Because you're really smart and a really good friend?" Yusuke said with an innocent grin. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in response at his sweet talk. He and Kuwabara gave me the puppy-dog faces, and I couldn't help but cave.

"Fine.. listen, you have to subtract the 5 from both sides so that the 10_x_ is on the left side by itself and a negative 5 on the right side. Then, you've got to divide neagtive 5 from both sides so the _x_ will be by itself, and you'll have your answer. Which is?" I explained as I worked through the problem, pausing to let Yusuke or Kuwabara to figure out the answer.

Yusuke stared blankly at his paper then at me with a confused look on his face. Meanwhile, Kuwabara examined the problem then cried out, "Oh! The answer is _x_ -2!" Finally! At least one of them was actually paying attention.

"Mhm, good job, Kuwa," I nodded grinning. "Heh, this ain't that tough," the orange-haired boy said confidently, beginning to fly through his remaining problems. Too bad Yusuke still didn't understand...

"Huh? How..? I still don't get it," Yusuke grumbled, eyes glaring a hole through the paper that was his math homework. Poor, Yusuke.. Math just isn't his thing... A sigh passed my lips as Kurama sat down beside me to have a look at the problem. "Can't I just copy your work when you get done?" Yusuke whined childishly.

"No, I don't like helping people cheat," I snipped. Kurama raised a brow and grinned, looking like he was about to bring up the way I was trying to help Hiei win the bet. "Shut it, Kura. Not. A. Word," I snapped, sending a small glare at the redhead, who merely chuckled but wisely decided to remain quiet.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked between us, searching for some reason why I snapped at the yoko. "Nothing," I grunted. After a minute or so, Yusuke shrugged, deciding he wasn't interested in knowing anyways.

"I'll help you with your math, Yusuke. Just let me check Dani's bruise," Kurama said, getting a nod from Yusuke as he not-so-quietly tried to figure out the next problem. He was screaming and yelling at his paper. Something about it being stupid and a waste of "his very valuable punk time". Ah well... Anyway, I laid down on my stomach and pulled my shirt up just enough for the readhead to examine what was left of the bruise, which was only a small dark spot. "Ah, it's almost gone. Excellent," he murmured.

I sat back up, letting my shirt fall down to its original place. "So.. that means I don't have to miss another day of school, right?" I asked hopefully. He gave me a sighed "yeah", then I grabbed my English book. "Good. Now all I got to do is finish all my make-up work..." And, Kurama started to tutor Yusuke in the ways of Algebra. Then, everyone except Hiei and myself had their homework done. Kurama began to cook summer while Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to go out and spar to get their minds off "mindless, stupid schoolwork".

Hiei was only halfway done when I finished as well. "Stupid Algebra," he grumbled, glaring icy daggers at his paper full of unsolved problems. He was clenching the pencil so hard from anger, I thought it was about to snap!

"Need any help?" I inquired and peeked over his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to glare at me. "Hn, I don't need your help, Onna," he growled and looked furiously back at his work.

"Okay," I shrugged, standing to my feet, and walked into the kitchen to talk with Kurama. "Hey, Kura.. did you talk to Hiei about..?" my voice trailed off somewhere, but Kurama knew what I was talking about. Kurama gave her a measuring look then nodded.

"Yes, he said fine and that he just wanted this bet over with," he said, stirring something in a pot that sat on the stove. He heard my sigh, and I murmured, "Good... The sooner it's over, the sooner I can forget about helping Hiei win... And, then we can concentrate more on finding Kiten," she added thoughtfully.

"May I ask why you seem so curious about Kiten?" he asked from the stove, his back to me as he cooked. I shifted my weight unsurely to the side and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Well.. that demon that attacked me.. said something about Kiten's soul being.. inside me... It also said that her soul would reawaken soon," I explained, my mind thinking of different possibilities of how I had a demon soul inside of me.

"Hm... Interesting," Kurama muttered under his breath, thoughtfully staring at the pan of sizzling steaks.

"I honestly don't see how I can have Kiten's soul inside of me, thugh," I grumbled, rocking on the balls of my feet.

"Well, you'll know for sure sooner or later," Kurama said, his voice fading into quiet. I shrugged and decided to try and change the topic, absently playing with a lock of my hair, but I never could change topic because it was then that I heard Hiei's voice carrying from the living room.

"Onna!" he yelled from the couch, glaring at his paper even harder, trying to make it burst into flames, but, no such luck.. it still stayed as white and annoyingly full of math problems as it had been a few minutes ago.

"What!" I yelled back from my spot in the kitchen, not bothering to move out of the room. He probably only wanted to yell at me. "Come here!" he demanded, voice full of irritation.

I sighed and made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room. I came to a stop in front of Hiei. "What?" I asked, voice more quiet, and crossed my arms over my chest, glowering down at the spikey-haired demon.

He continued to glare at his math work then ordered irritably, "Give me your Math homework." I blinked. No.. oh no no no... he was not trying to cheat! Psh, like I'm really going to let him copy off my work!

"No, if you need help, just ask me," snapped. He redirected his glare to me, and I returned the glare full force. I wasn't afraid of him.. much...We just sat there for a minute or so, then he growled.

"Gr..! I... Can you.. help me..?" he managed to grind out through his clenched teeth. A grin graced my lips in triumph. I had actually got the Hiei to ask for help! Ha, take that all you people who say I'm not good at anything! Ahem.. anyways...

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I asked innocently and pinched his (facial) cheek. He swatted my hand away as a deep growl rumbled from his throat. I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, I'll help you... since you asked so nicely," I sniggered, sitting down next to him.

"Hn," he mumbled modily. I then began to show him how to do the algebra problems. Now, of course, I was looking at the problem, working it out as I explained to show him, but he couldn't seem to stop looking at me! Plus, it didn't seem like he was paying attention to what I was saying..! The nerve! But.. I do wonder why he wasn't listening and just staring at me.

-Hiei's POV-

I couldn't take my eyes off of her... And, I could hear her smooth voice but couldn't understand what she was saying exactly. What was wrong with me? _I don't like her... I can't..._ I mentally told myself, but I didn't really believe that at the time...

"You see, Hiei? It isn't that difficult," she sat back smiling. I quickly looked back down at my paper, but the numbers didn't make any more sense than before... I inwardly scolded myself for acting like some lovesick buffoon.

"Hn," I replied, still very much confused. I had been too busy staring at her to really pay attention. Why had I been looking at her? It was like she had hypnotized me or something... I couldn't look away from her... Her voice, her hair framing her face that way, her eyes forward and focused... I would have smacked myself had I been alone. I couldn't think like that, couldn't fall for her.

"You're still confused, aren't you?" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't know the half of it. I wasn't only confused about the algebra but about my thoughts as well. I nodded in answer to her question, averting my gaze to glare at the paper. She smiled and said brightly, "Alright, let me try explaining it again."

-Dani's POV-

For the next little while I helped Hiei with his schoolwork, but for all the work he actually did, he had very little homework. I did most of it, trying to show him how to do most of the algebra and such, but he didn't seem to pay attention... Why? I don't know, don't ask me. Try asking him later... but, anyway, I didn't ask him about it.

Supper came and went rather boringly, and soon, I was dog tired and going to bed. All that schoolwork had made me so tired! Homework just kinda has that affect on me, y'know? Well, anyway, as I was saying... I yawned and slipped under the covers, sleep quickly taking over, my eyes drooping shut and sending me into an odd and enlightening dream.

:Dream Sequence:

"Huh? What..?" I muttered. Was I confused? Heck yeah, I was! I didn't know what was going on! My hair whipped wildly around as a gust of wind, seemingly from nowhere, continuously blew around me. I stodd inside something that seemed to be like a tunnel.. sort of... But, unlike most tunnels, this one flashed different colors as swirls rushed round and round.

Images flew by me, as well, and faded away as they sped off, racing eahc other down the tunnel. "Oh, um, wow... Dizzy," I mumbled, my head spinning around and around. Man, never look at a tunnel full of fast-moving images speeding around everywhere and a continuous gust of wind blowing in your face. I clutched my head, hoping to stop the dizziness... No such luck...

Someone chuckled from behind me, and I heard someone moving to stand right beside me. "Yeah, traveling through the dimensions can do that to ya," a feminine voice stated in amusement. I jumped out of surprise and swiveled to face whoever was next to me.

I gasped, "Kiten!" I couldn't help but gape... What was I supposed to do! The dimensional kitsune Koenma and the others were looking for was standing right beside me! And, she had just came out of nowhere! Wouldn't you be a little surprised, too?

"Mhm! How're you, Danielle?" she asked, a cheery grin on her lips. I hadn't really expected Kiten's soul to awaken like.. this... I would have thought it would have happened while I was awake, like maybe right in the middle of school! That would have been bad, yes, but I hadn't expected Kiten's reawakening to be so.. so.. how should I put this?.. quick and.. not-so-unique... Ah well.

"Uh, I-I'm doing goo-good... How about.. you?" I asked, still surprised to see her standing, well floating, there. I guess that demon that attacked me was right... Kiten's soul was inside of me.. heh, that's pretty cool!

"M.. pretty good," she yawned, stretching her arms up over her head. "Just woke up from a good little 16-year sleep," she grinned. "That's the longest I've ever been able to sleep! Now I feel rejuvinated and ready to kick anybody's butt!" she punched the air enthusiastically.

"So.. you.. your soul is.. inside of.. me?"I inquired, eyes widening, and she gave me a nod for an answer. She seemed so.. peppy... I hadn't really imagined her to be like.. this.. exactly... Maybe a little more.. stoic? Calm? Quiet? Well, guess she's not like that, but she still seemed pretty cool.

"Yep! Now, it's like there are two minds in one body!" she chirped. "If you ever just want to talk or anything, just call me in your mind, and we can hang out!" she added merrily. "Gotta go for now... See ya later!" She slowly started to fade, and everything began to grow dark around me. I gazed furiously around.

"Wait! You can't just leave! Just like that! How rude..." I grumbled. I had wanted to ask her more questions. Questions about her, her powers, her past, the different dimensions that there were, and where the heck I was! She was already gone though, and darkness was all around me.

:End Dream Sequence:

Soon, I realized the darkness was actually caused by my closed eyes, and I slowly opened them, blinking away my sleep. I sat up and looked around then murmured, "It.. was just a.. dream..? But, it seemed so.. real..." I rubbed my head in thought, then...

"Of course it seemed real! It _was_ real, duh!" a voice whispered from beside me. I yelped and turned my widened eyes on none other than.. Kiten! Yes, she had somehow astroprojected herself out of our mind. Wait, would you call it our mind? Or my mind? Or her mind? Wow... I'm confused again...

"Kiten!" I exclaimed in shock. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Hiei and Kurama to hear, and the two demons came bolting into the room, looking for an enemy or some kind of trouble or danger. "Hiei? Kura?" I asked blankly.

"Dani? Kiten?" Kurama and Hiei muttered in confusion, looking from me to Kiten. Kiten felt left out so she said, "Dani? Kura? Hiei? Kiten!" and she pointed to each person as she said their names. Hiei, Kura, and I sweatdropped at that. That was wierd...

"So, nothing's wrong.. right?" Kurama asked, breaking the akward silence. Kiten and I exchanged looks then returned to staring at the two demons in front of my bed. Then, I remembered what I had changed into right before bed... It was pretty skimpy, you could say... And, that's why I hadn't changed into it until right before I went to bed.

I screamed, "No! Nothing's wrong except you two perverts are staring at me in this ridiculous outift!" and I hastily wrenched the sheets around my body, glaring at the two, whose faces tuned a bright red. Kiten, meanwhile burst out laughing, tears coming to her eyes at the sight. "OUT! Out out out out!" I yelled, chunking a pillow at them, successfully hitting Kurama in the face, sending him out of his wideyed stare, and he immediately shook his head and disappeared from the room.

By now, my own face was crimson with anger and embarassment. "I said out!" I roared and threw my small, paperback book that had been laying on my nightstand at Hiei, whose face was as red as Kurama's hair, and he had an even redder spot on his face where my book had hit. He got the message, though, and hightailed it out of my room as fast as demonly possible.

I growled and tucked the covers more securely around me. "It wasn't that funny..." I glowered at the kitsune beside me. Her laughter eventually, slowly faded away, and she calmed down.

"Sorry, Dani, but it was pretty funny from my point of view," she grinned, one fang bared slightly. I only scowled. She could laugh about it because it hadn't happened to _her_. It had happened to _me_! Gr.. but.. I couldn't stay mad at her...

"It's okay.. I guess," I sighed and ran a hand absently through my brown hair, hitting a tangle and wincing as I pulled said tangle out. Kiten returned to.. wherever she had come from.. our mind, her mind, my mind.. what-friggin'-ever! I am not getting confused on that anymore! Though, I do wonder where... No! Stop that! Ugh, nevermind... Anyways, I laid back down after making sure my door was closed and locked so that neither Kurama nor Hiei could come in and scare the crud out of me in the middle of the night... Wait.. it was the middle of the night now! Nevermind... I need sleep... See you in the morning...

((-_to be continued..._-))

* * *

Kyla: Well? How was it! Great right? Seventh chapter! Hooray! And, the second update in just a few days! Aren't you proud?  
Hiei: Not really...  
Kyla: Hey! Do you want me to give you another bonk on the head?  
Hiei: Gr...  
Kura: Let me explain to you readers... While I done the disclaimer, Kyla managed to catch Hiei..(go figure).. and she tied him up and hit him upside the head a good numerous times. He's currently sitting on the floor, still tied up.  
Kyla: Yeah, and I'm about to gag him with a pair of old, smelly socks... -glares at Hiei-  
Hiei: -glares back- You wouldn't...  
Kyla: Oh, wouldn't I? -evil grin-  
Kura: -sighs- Must they always bicker like this?  
Kyla and Hiei: Shut up!  
Kura: Eep! -falls silent-  
Hiei: -glares at Nenene- Yes, you wouldn't dare gag me with smelly, old socks...  
Kyla: -smirks- Then, what do you call this? -stuffs pair of old, smelly socks into Hiei's mouth-  
Hiei: Mmphh! Mmmmmppphhhhmmm! -gags- MaMellMisMorrible!  
Kura: What?  
Kyla: He said, "The smell is horrible!" -grins triumphantly-  
Kura: -sweatdrops-  
Kyla: See you guys next chapter!  
Kura and Kyla: Sayonara, minna-san!  
Hiei: Mmmmphhhh!Mon'tMeaveMeMere!MelpMe!  
Kura: Huh?  
Kyla: Translation: "Nooo! Don't leave me here! Help me!  
Kura: Oh... 


	8. Bad day!

Kyla: w00t! 8th chapter! Go me! Oh, and just so you guyses know, I changed my screenname to Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan! So, I will be known now as Kyla.  
Hiei and Kura: Ohkay...  
Kura: So, how soon will you start posting that KuramaOC for me?  
Kyla:Uhm.. well.. I really don't know... I really want to get further into this story's plot, but I'll post it, I swear! My friend Amanda has been bugging me to finish it and dedicate it to her, so.. yeah.. ;p  
Hiei: Why don't you just discontinue this story and make Kurama that KuramaOC story..?  
Kyla: I couldn't do that! I've had some loyal reviewers who are wanting to see this story out! Right, readers? Review and tell Hiei that there's no way I'm discontinuing this story!  
Kura: Oh, didn't you forget to thank reviewers last chapter?  
Hiei: -smirks- That's because she only got a few reviews...  
Kyla: -scowls and bonks Hiei hard on the head- SO! That still doesn't give me the right to not thank them! I'm soooo sorry, reviewers! ;p I'll thank you at the end of this chapter! Promise!  
Hiei-scoffs-  
Kura: -rolls eyes-  
Kyla: Holy friggin' crap! This stupid friggin' guy at my school is such a JERK! He's just.. just.. EW! I hate him, he's never serious and can't go 2 words without saying the f-word, and it really ANNOYS ME! He hugged me TWICE at the pep rally, and he kept pulling his shirt up, acting like a loser, and he's just sooooooooo annoying! GR...! Pardon my ranting but I had to get that off my chest...  
Kura: Wow... o.O. You sound like you really do hate him... Is he that bad?  
Kyla: YES!  
Hiei: Heh, maybe all he needs is a threat from a demon.  
Kyla: You'd seriously tell him off for me?  
Hiei: No. I just said a demon needed to threaten him... I never said I would. -smirks-  
Kyla: Grrr... ANYWAY! Kura, disclaimer time!  
Kura: Alright.  
Hiei: Hey! Why do you never ask ME to do the disclaimer!  
Kyla: -sceams at the top of lungs- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Kura: Not again... -groans and watches Nenene chase after Hiei- -mushroom sigh- Disclaimer: Nenene owns nothing but her clothes and her fuzzy black houseslippers... She, in no way, shape, form, or fashion, owns any Yu Yu Hakusho characters you see in this story...

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
Chapter Eight  
Bad Day...!  
by  
Kyla (aka.. Nenene!)

A few hours after the little midnight fiasco involving hitting Kurama and Hiei in the face with random objects laying in my room, I woke up again. A big yawn caused me to stretch my mouth open as wide as it could go, and I slowly sat up, rubbing any sleep out of my eyes. "Man, I'm still tired... I just wanna go back to bed," I grumbled, laying back down and yanking the sheets over my head to block out any light that dared try to shine into my sleepy eyes. _I'll only lay here.. a few.. minutes... rest my.. eyes... get up.. soon..._ I drowsily thought, but not a minute later, I was asleep again. I hate how that happens...

I was too deep into dreamland to hear Kurama's soft knock on the door. "Dani?" he asked softly from behind the closed door. He apprehensively grabbed the knob but found it locked! "Guess she was afraid someone might try to go in there after what happened last night..." he sighed. He then knocked a little harder, "Dani?" he asked, louder this time. No answer, cause I was still lost in lalaland...

"What's the matter, Fox?" Hiei asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere beside the redhead. He glared at the door as Kurama told him the door was locked and how he thought I was still asleep. The fire demon scoffed, "Serves her right then. Leave her in there; let her miss school."

"But, what if she's ill?" Kurama asked with a sigh. He was annoyed because he couldn't get into my room to wake me up. He was worried... I feel da luv..! Hiei snorted and stalked off, and after a few more attempts to get into the room, Kurama gave up and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Hiei rolled his eyes when he saw my window open from outside. He had been about to train a little, but when he saw the window, he sighed and climbed through. I was snoring slightly, mouh barely parted, and I was sprawled over the bed, my chest rising and falling steadily. The small demon just looked at me for a moment then made his way over to the bed. "Hn, Onna, time to get up," he ordered, his figure looming over the bed, his shadow thrown over me like a small blanket. I didn't stir though... I stayed glued in LaLaLand...

-Hiei's POV-

Look at her... She looks.. so peaceful... Wait, what am I doing! Admiring her? What for? She was the one who hit me in the face with a book the night before! I gritted my teeth and gave her sleeping form my worst glare, but it melted away when she yawned in her sleep and slowly rolled onto her side, brown hair flailing over her face... A frown creased my lips as my thoughts became even more jumbled. There was just something about her...

I shook my head free of thoughts then glared down at her again. "Onna, Time. To. Get. Up," I said louder than before, but she merely grumbled something about red penguins flying around annoying her then rolled over to face away from me. A growl worked its way out of my throat as I stormed to the other side of the bed. I sat down on the bed on my knees. I leaned down closer to her and lightly shook her. "Wake. Up!" I growled annoyed.

She unconsciously swatted my hands away, still asleep, and contorted her face in aggrivation. "Leave mi'lone," she grumbled and again rolled onto her other side. I hopped over her figure to land on the other side. I tried poking her, shaking her, yanking the covers off of her, again seeing that outfit on her and immediately threw the covers back over her to keep her from being mad.. again... I even tried spraying her with cold water, but nothing worked!

I was about to give up and leave and was already at the window, ready to jump out to train, when she whimpered in her sleep. Out of curiousity, I looked back over my shoulder and saw her thrashing around, her face scrunched up into a pained expression. "No.. no! What do you want with me!... Lemme go!" she exclaimed. It was like she was trying to get away from someone. This was worrying me, so I returned to the bed. She kicked the covers off herself and rolled over once or twice, almost falling off the bed.

A small blush unwillingly grew on my cheeks at the sight of her in that same outfit from the night before, but as soon as I realized I was blushing, I banished the odd sensation and wiped the red off my face, turning my attention to grabbing one of her arms or something, that way I could use my Jagan to see what was going on in her dream. "Calm down," I hissed after being kicked twice in the chest and punched in the face a few times. Finally, I managed to grab hold of her hand, then my Jagan began to glow as I shut my eyes, only to find myself in Dani's dream, or rather.. her nightmare...

-:Dream Sequence:-

"Lemme go!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs. She was desperately thrashing around, trying to escape the hold that two reptile demons had on her. I had been turned around, looking the opposite way, trying to figure out where I was... It looked like a large castle one would find in Makai... I spun on my heel when I heard Danielle's yells. My eyes widened at the number of demons in the room; two of the demons yanking Danielle out of the room.

She seemed to be trying to get to something, and I looked in the direction she was screaming and saw.. myself, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, all tied up with demon-restraint chains, and all of us were unconsious. "What the..?" I murmured to myself, eyes slightly wide.

"No! Let go!" Danielle screamed again, trying her best to get over to the group of unconsious Spirit Detectives. _Wait.. why's Danielle trying to get back over there so bad?_ My last question was answered when the hord of ugly demons started towards the group, knives and swords and other weapons in hand.

"What IS this?" I asked myself. It seemed like a jumble of nonsense, and I was getting pretty confused... I shook my head and stated aloud, "Think later... I need to wake Danielle up from this nightmare... After I kill all these demons, " I added, and whipping out my katana, I jumped out from behind the pillar I had been hiding behind, slicing through the numerous demons. "Hn, pathetic... Not a challenge at all," I smirked triumphantly.

Suddenly, I heard Danielle yell from another part of the castle. I cursed under my breath and vanished from the room to look for Danielle. "Where is she!" I growled, fists clenched. I sped down hallway after hallway, following Danielle's howls of pain. "Whatever they're doing to her... I'll kill them!" I snarled, taking a sharp right turn. Then, I caught her scent. She was down the hall in a room to the right. The door was cracked slightly, and light flooded out of the room along with her screams.

I swung the door open to see Danielle in the middle of a bare room. She was on her knees and clutching desperately to her sides, like she was in pain. "Danielle! What's wrong?" I asked racing over to her. She looked up and saw me, then she whispered my name. "Come on, this is just a bad dream... Time to wake up," I said sternly.

"What's that demon doing in there! Remove him from there or the project will fail!" a voice boomed from a speaker on the wall. A bunch of demons then ran in and grabbed me, trying to pull me out of the room. I struggled ferociously to get away.

"Onna, wake up! Wake up, now!" I yelled, using my Jagan to knock Danielle unconsious, then I pulled myself out of her mind...

-:End Dream Sequence:-

I opened my eyes to find myself back in Danielle's room. Then, Danielle's eyes snapped wide open, and she bolted to a sitting position, panting heavily as if she had just run a mile. "What was that!" I growled, glaring at her for an answer.

"H-Hiei.." she panted, eyes wide, then she flung herself forward, clutching to my shirt and sobbing. "They.. were gonna.. kill you and the others! I was so scared... It seemed so real... They.. tried to pry Kiten's soul from my body, and.. it hurt.. so much..."

I was uncomfortable.. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this... "Uh, there, there?" I tried and gently patted her back. "It's.. okay?" I said, a little unsure about everything that was going on.

After a few minutes of calming Danielle down, she sat back, her face still tear-stained, but she sighed and thanked me. I replied with my trademark, "Hn," and folded my arms over my chest. I tried to avoid looking at her as much as possible. Why? Because she was still in that skimpy outfit! Darn, I caught a glance and just started staring at her, trying to keep my face from blushing.

She looked at me curiously then moved to look at what I was looking at. She gasped and glared at me. "Pervert!" she screamed and grabbed the covers, wrapping them around herself. Then.. she bonked me on the head... Geesh, great way to thank someone for pulling you out of a bad dream... I scowled at her, then disappeared from the room and back out the window.

-:Dani's POV:-

Oh man, that dream had seemed so real! I was so glad when Hiei appeared and saved me... I hugged him, and I think it made him uncomfortable... Then, he seemed to be avoiding looking at me, and I looked down to see what he was staring at and gasped. I was STILL in that same outfit, and he would NOT quit staring! The nerve! I called him a pervert and bonked him on the head after yanking the covers around me. He blinked, coming out of his daze, then scowled and disappeared.

I heaved a heavy sigh, slowly climbing out of bed, throwing the covers back as I went. It was starting out to be a bad day.. Having that nightmare, then Hiei staring at me like an idiot, THEN when I flipped the closet light on to pick out something to wear, the bulb shot! Gr... Bad day, bad day, bad bay, BAD DAY! Gyah! I grumbled something under my breath and grabbed a flashlight, using it to see in the closet. I pulled out a plain red T-shirt and a pair of demin jeans.

Crap, I had forgotten that I'd locked the door the night before... So, when I went to open it, the door wouldn't budge, and it took me a couple tries to finally realize that it was locked! Anyways, I entered the kitchen to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all ready and eating. I had meanwhile forgotten to actually do something with my hair... "Gah!" I snarled and stormed back into my bathroom, picking up a brush and running it through my hair, then I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail. I briefly observed my reflection in the mirror then nodded and returned to the kitchen, where I sat down and ate breakfast.

"Uh.. bad morning?" Kurama inquired, as he and the other three sweatdropped at me. I was stabbing my pancakes over and over and over again with my spork, and incoherent grumbles issued annoyedly from my mouth.

"You could say that..." I murmured, not bothering to look up from my plate. "Stupid, friggin' pancake! Get on the stupid, friggin spork!" I exclaimed irrately when I couldn't get a piece of pancake on my eating utensil. The others sweatdropped more.

"Uhm... Hiei? What did you do to wake her up..? It seems to have made her very irritable," Kurama whispered to Hiei, his eyes never leaving my angered figure. I was just having SUCH a bad day..!

Hiei grunted, "I woke her from a bad dream, but she ended up bonking me on the head because I saw her in that outfit again," he grumbled, sending me one of his worst glares, but I returned the heated look then glared at my plate again.

Well, my day went from bad to worst! On the way to the car to leave, all my books fell out of my bag, and tons of papers scattered over the ground, so I had to pick everything up, which caused us to be late leaving my house, then when we got to school, turns out I had forgotten my book report that was due today at home on the nightstand! Why was I having such a bad day! Then, Kurama reminded me of what homework we had last night, and guess what? I threw it away thinking it was junk last night! WHY friggin ME!

And, Hiei seeing me in that same outfit and staring and drooling didn't help my bad day at all... I swear, I'll burn that outfit tonight... Gr... How could my day have gotten even worse! Well, try being shoved aside by like.. every freaking girl in the school! Yep, you guessed it... The girls were flirting with Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, and this made me very mad... I wish I'd had never suggested they come to my school!

Next, I nearly bit off one of my friend Stephanie's head off because she asked me for my homework so she could copy it! I swear! Can't anyone do anything by themselves! ... Okay.. calm... Chill, Danielle... Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out... Write your fanfiction...

So, I sat down in my first period classroom and ignored everyone while I worked on one of my many Yu Yu Hakusho fanfictions. "Hm.. what to have happen next..?" I pondered aloud, lightly tapping my chin with the eraser-end of my click pencil, my eyes staring thoughtfully at the roof above my head. I looked back down at my paper and scratched my head with my pencil. "Hm," I sighed and reread the last page of my story, hoping a new idea would just pop out at me...Nothing did.. but some_one_ did pop out at me. It was Chasnee...

"You'd better just give up on Hiei. He's mine," she practically snarled at me, slamming her hand down on my desk. She hit my story and crumpled it a litte, and that made me very angry...

"Hey, watch it!" I scowled, smacking her hand off my papers then trying to fix the crinkles. She huffed at being told to do something, but a smirk soon replaced her glare. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her, wondering what she was up to, then I found out... That.. that.. Oh! She made me sooo angry! She swiped her hand over my desk, "accidently" pushing my story off and into the floor. Now the pages were all out of order! "Look what you did! Now, I have to put that whole story back together! Can't you see how long it is!" I shrieked, kneeling down to pick up my papers.

"Oops, heh, sorry," she sneered, no trace of real apology in her voice. She folded her arms preppily over her chest and smirked. Then, she freaking kicked the papers, which caused them to scatter and get even more out of order! I swear! I wanted to rip out her hairspray-drowned hair out! And, I'd have used duct tape.. muwahahaha, that'd really hurt...

"Oh my.. how very clumsy of me," she flaunted. Yepp, what a prep... Now, don't get me wrong; not all preppy people are bad, but.. most of them are sooooo annoying! She then wandered over to try and chat with Hiei. I wanted so much to sarcastically tell her good luck, because there was a sea of girls( and even some guys..) around Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, but I grunted and continued to stack my papers into a pile.

"Need some help?" Hiei sneered, handing me a handful of papers. I snatched them out of his grasp and grumbled a thank you, adding the papers to my stack. "Bad day, huh?" he asked, his smirk gone from his face to be replaced by his "serious" expression.

"You have no idea," I growled under my breath, glaring at the papers as I collected them up. I heaved a sigh and sat the piled sheets onto my desk. I remained sitting on the floor... Thank goodness our Chemistry teacher was out... The sub let us do just about anything as long as we're quiet and good, so yeah... Well, anyway, I ran a distracted hand through my hair, trying to just relax and calm down. My day could get better right?

Guess again... That day at lunch, Hiei decided he'd go ahead and ask Amanda to be his girlfriend. I inwardly winced when he asked. She squealed a yes and grinned so wide I thought the corners of her mouth would disappear into her curly chocolate-brown hair. "Heh, I win, Dani," Hiei added smugly. Geesh, he's such a baka!

I grunted, "Whatever," in reply and moodily ate my lunch. I guess everyone's entitled to at least one bad day, but.. why'd my day HAVE to be today! I couldn't wait for the day to end.. then I could go home and relax... Yeah...

"Hm? Won what?" Amanda asked, having absolutely no clue about mine and Hiei's bet. I told her not to worry about it and that it wasn't important, and she shrugged it off. I could tell she was having a good day, but one thing did come of my bad day... I saw Chasnee's face when she saw Hiei ask Amanda out. Heh, now that was priceless! She huffed and stomped off to seeth. _Ha, take that you prep!_ I mused with some satisfaction that my day wasn't all bad.

( : To Be Continued : )

* * *

Kyla: So, what's up people? How was it! Sorry, but while I'm typing this I've been working on this chapter for about a week and half now... Ehehe... .'  
Kura: Why, have you been busy?  
Kyla: You have no idea...  
Hiei: Didn't you go to visit some college today?  
Kyla: Yes, and UAB is sooooo cool! I want to go there for college now! . Oh, and guess what?  
Kura: What?  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Turns out my dad has to have surgery on his neck, and y'know what else? Turns out he's diabetic..! So.. yea...  
Kura: I'm sorry. I hope he's alright.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Oh, yes, he's fine! Anyways, I've gotta go.. see you readers(and hopefully reviewers) next chapter!  
Hiei: -sneers- I thought you were going to thank reviewers...  
Kyla: Aw crap! I knew something was missing! Okay, I swear I'll thank reviewers next chapter, but I _really _wanted to get this chapter out ASAP for my readers!  
Kura: I'm sure that'll be fine.  
Kyla: Cool. Well, gotta go get ready for bed...  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kura: Good night.  
Kyla: G'night!  
Hiei: Hn, night...  
Kura and Kyla: Sayonara minna-san!  
Hiei: Hn...  
Kyla: Enough with the 'hn's already! 


	9. Sketches

Kyla: Well, hello folks! What's up? Oh, guess what? I finally found my written version of this story! I think my mom tried to hide it from me... lol  
Hiei: I was hoping you wouldn't post another chapter...  
Kura: Now now, Hiei, be nice.  
Kyla: Yeah, Hiei. Be nice. You don't want me to go ninjutsu on your hind end, do ya?  
Hiei and Kura: O.o  
Kura: Beg pardon?  
Hiei: Are you threatening me, Onna? -glares-  
Kyla: Mebe... .  
Kura: Uhm... in-interesting...  
Kyla: I got to go see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire last night! Hooray! It ruled! But... (in my opinion) they butchered the book... They changed everything around! Made me kinda mad, but it was still a good movie and had way cool special effects!  
Hiei: You're crazy...  
Kyla: I know! But it's fun to be crazy!  
Kura: Want me to the disclaimer now?  
Kyla: -nods- Yes, please.  
Kura: Okay.  
Hiei: WAIT! You didn't even ask me!  
Kyla: -groans- Not again.. Someone, just shoot me please... .'  
Kura: Kyla doesn't own anything, she's sitting here listening to anime music and wishing she could own an anime of her very own...  
Kyla: Thanks, Kura! Enjoy Chapter uh.. Which chapter are we on again?.. Oh! Chapter 9! Hooray! I'm sooo happy! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_A New Dimension, A New Adventure_**  
**:Chapter Nine:  
_Sketches_  
by  
_Kyla_**

:-Dani's POV-:

Well, Amanda and Hiei were officially a couple, and I lost the bet, so now I'm Hiei's slave for the next week... Joy... Anyways, the day after Hiei and Amanda started going out, Amanda came home with us after school. She and Hiei sat in the living room watching a movie, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to spy on the couple from the next room; Kurama was outside gardening, too. Me? I was sitting in my room finishing up some homework--what else is new.. stupid homework-- but I didn't get to sit in the quiet long...

"Dani! Bring us some sweet snow!" Hiei shouted from the couch. I sighed and hoisted myself off the bed, heading towards the kitchen where I dipped out two bowls of ice cream. I then stalked into the living room and handed one bowl to each person: Amanda and Hiei. Amanda thanked me, but Hiei didn't say anything... He didn't even show any signs that he saw me! The nerve! I swear one of these days... Gah! I sighed and returned to my room(well technically my parents' room, but they weren't there so it was my room for now) where I sunk back down onto the bed and called Kiten.

"Yes?" Kiten asked, astroprojecting herself out of my body. I jumped out of surprise, and a giggle escaped my lips. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." I muttered grinning. She returned my smile, but it dropped rather quickly as a serious look overcame her face. "So, what's wrong? Is there something you need to talk about?" she inquired, ears twitching from various other sounds she could pick up with her demonic senses.

"Nothing's wrong... What makes you think I need to talk about something? Can't I just call you to chat about nothing in particular?" I began to jabber, trying to avoid the subject I didn't want to discuss.

She rolled her eyes. "Dani, girl, I share your body. I see, hear, and even feel everything you feel, okay?" she scolded lightly. My smile faded, and I hugged my knees to my chest. "I-It hurts.. loving him and him being someone else's boyfriend..." I muttered, staring blankly at the sheets. Kiten didn't have to ask who I meant; she knew I was talking about Hiei. She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, which shook fro the few sobs that escaped my mouth.  
I quickly snatched up the TV remote and turned the television on so no one walking by my room would hear anything. "Sh, I know it hurts... It'll be alright though. It'll all work out for the best," Kiten said in a soothing tone while tears slid down my cheels, leaving little trails along my face. Then, Kurama knocked on the door and said it was time for supper, so I collected myself, and Kiten returned to.. wherever she stays when I'm not talking to her. Amanda was making me so jealous... It was awful. I wanted so badly to do something.. smack Amanda? No. Smack Hiei? Now, there's an option.. No. Or I could just go to my room and cry a little before bed. Nah, I'm too tired from my long week, so after dinner, I got ready for bed and instantly went to sleep...

--- A Few Days Later... ---

Guess what..? Hiei's taking Amanda camping! I was soooo mad when I heard about that, but.. I kept to myself. Well.. to myself and Kiten anyway... The two were going to camp in the nearby woods, so Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I bid them good night until the next day. "Bye. Hope you two have fun," I said in a feigned joyous tone.

"Yeah, you two have _fun_," Yusuke sneered, turning my innocent statement into something completely perverted! Amanda's face flushed to a crimson to match Kurama's hair. I slapped my forehead and muttered, "Pervert," before I bonked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for!" Yusuke yelled, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "You were being perverted..." I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. Yusuke growled and tried to punch me, and he thought he'd be able to since I had my eyes shut lazily, but at the last moment, I stepped to the side, and Yusuke hit Kuwabara full on in the face,

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he sat up on the ground holding his nose. Yusuke tried to blame it on me, but Kuwabara--being the honorable, chivalry kind of guy-- didn't buy it, even if it was the truth. "Shut it, Urameshi! You're not even supposed to hit a lady! It's not nice! Besides, you _were_ being a pervert!" That's when the carrottop punched his friend in the face, and... the two broke into another fight... Geesh.

Kurama was completely ignoring the two fighting teens and said, "We'll see you tomorrow. Have a good time." The redhead gave the two a smile, but only Amanda returned the gesture. Hiei just inclined his head a little to show that he had heard the yoko. "OW! Bye!" Kuwabara and Yusuke hollered from their place on the floor where they were wrestling, trying to strangle the other. Well, that's friendship for ya, ne?

After they left I withdrew to my room where I chatted with Kiten for a while. "So, how do you open a portal to another dimension?" I asked curiously. I wanted to learn more about Kiten's powers and find out how to send the guys home. She stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully and tapped her chin ponderingly. "Well, before we can even create a portal, our soul's have to fall into sync. Until then, none of my powers will work..." she replied finally.

"Oh.. How long until our soul's fall into sync?" I inquired, sketching Kiten as she sat on the opposite side of my bed. I would look up occasionally to see that I was putting in all the right shapes and shades.

"Hm... I dunno for sure, but.. I'd say.. two or three days at most?" she guessed after a momen's thought. I nodded to show I understood, a smile on my face. "I wanna see your picture! Can I!" she whined pathetically.

"If you don't stop moving, I'll never finish! You can see it in just a couple minutes... Hold on," I laughed at the pout that spread its way over her face. Her ears kind of drooped in disappointment, and she flicked her tail around aggrivatedly. "The guys'll be glad to hear they'll be going home soon," I grinned absently, carefully runninf my pencil over the paper. "But.. what about you?" Kiten asked worriedly.

I frowned, "What about me?" I asked quizically, my brow furrowed in thought for some answer. "Well.. how're you gonna feel when they go back?" she murmured uncertainly. A sigh slipped out my mouth... I hadn't wanted to dwell too much on that... Now, I didn't have a choice. I looked up from my drawing and gazed at the ceiling. "I-I'll miss them, but.. it's for the best... They have friends and family there... It's where they belong," I attempted to shrug it all off, but deep down, I felt a small pang. I had gotten to know the Yu Yu guys, and I didn't want to say good bye... I finished my sketch up as quickly as I could while Kiten reluctantly agreed with me then I sighed, "There.. done." She clapped and asked, "So, I can see it _now_?" she whined, bouncing up and down slightly on the bed. I rolled my eyes and answered, "Yeah, here." I grinned as I tossed the scetchbook to her. She caught it and flipped to the bookmarked page.

"Cool!" she exclaimed and hugged the portrait of herself. In the scetch, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and a smile was brightening her whole face up, one ear swiveled in the opposite direction, and her tail poking out from behind her to the left some. "Wow," she breathed again, "this is really good, Dani! Hey, what other pictures do you have in here?" she asked and suddenly started flipping through the pages.

My face paled, and I stammered, "No! Don't look at those!" I yelped and tried to grab the book back from her, but she stood up on the bed and held the book above her head and flipped through the pages. She smirked down at my crimson face and rolled her eyes. "Figures you'd have pictures of _him_ in here... That's what most of these are, as a matter of fact. Oh, here's another Hiei sketch, and another.. and another.. another. Geesh, Dani, you have too much time on your hands if you can sit and stare at him long enough to draw all these... There's a Kurama one.. uh, a picture of you and Kurama you drew--that looks cute!-- and uh... oh, here's one of Yusuke, and there's a Kuwabara one! There's a group drawing!"

I was about ready to die, right then and there... My face was so red, I'm surprised I hadn't exploded from embarassment yet... At least she wasn't doing this in front of the others... What next picture she looked at and commented on, I really felt my face heat up even more! "Aw! Lookie here! A picture you sketched of.." she paused and sunk down onto the bed, "of.. you and Hiei..." Her ears fell a little, but she quickly shook her head and wordlessly handed me the book back.

"Yeah... I drew that one.. uh, last.. last night..." I muttered and hugged the book to my chest, averting my gaze to the floor. "It's really good," Kiten commented fastly, a grin pulling at her lips. I chuckled and nodded my head in agreement, loosening my hold on the book.

"What's this I'm hearing about drawing and sketches?" Kurama asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. I yelped and fell onto my back on the floor, but my book had flown up from when I started falling and I had accidently thrown it up. Kurama caught it while I sat up rubbing my head and muttering incoherently. Kiten giggled and helped me up, offering a hand down to me, which I gratefully took and sat back down on the bed to glare at the redhead. He began flipping through my sketchbook.. MY sketchbook! Without my permission! Gr... "Hm, these are really good," he said impressed, then he smirked at me and added, "I think you have enough pictures of Hiei to last you awhile." My face burned red.. again! I hate blushing! I wish it would die!

"Oh, shut up..." I grumbled and snatched the book from his grasp. "What're you doing anyway? You usually knock before you come in here," I said and leaned over the edge of the bed to slide my book under the bed, where I always kept it.

"I just want to know what's wrong? You've been more distant the past few days," he said, emerald eyes boring into my very heart. I didn't have to look at him to know he was starting at me so intently waiting on an answer. I just kept my mouth shut and didn't say a word. Ignoring him was rude and mean.. I know, but.. I didn't want to tell him... He sighed and retreated from the room with his parting words, "I will find out what's up."

((...To Be Continued...))

* * *

Kyla: So, how was it everyone? I'm stopping it there until I can have more time to come up with more. I have to get ready to go spend the night at a friend's house!  
Kura: At least you got the next chapter out for reviewers.  
Hiei: Hn. -is pouting from when Kyla didn't ask him to do the disclaimer-  
Kyla: Oh no! Reviewers! I've GOT to do that... I'll do that right now real quick!

_kidishcaresh_: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm glad you like my story and my character Dani! Thanks for the review!  
_ 4-is-lovely_: ;p Glad ya think it's awesome. Again, sorry about my habit of taking forever to update, rofl.  
_ jaganashigirl101_: Thanks!  
_Raining Thunder_: I tried to make Kiten original, rofl. I'm sooo happy it worked, rofl.  
_pinkwitch1_: heh, I understand what you mean, lol. preps annoy me a lot...especially at my school though.. gr... that's why I had to put a prep or two in my story. .

Hiei: -scoffs- You almost forgot reviewers.. again. I think you reveiwers should stop sending her reviewers. Maybe she'll drop this story.  
Kyla: How mean! Why are you always so mean to me!  
Hiei: Cause you're a baka onna.  
Kura: Calm down.. both of you. No need for an arguement at the end of the chapter.  
Kyla: -sighs- Kura's right... Truce? -holds out hand to Hiei-  
Hiei: Hn. -takes hand in his and shakes it- Fine. Truce... until next chapter. -smirks-  
Kyla: -groans-  
Kura and Kyla: Sayonara, minna-san!  
Hiei: Hn.


	10. Slave to Love

Kyla: Well... sorry it's taken so long for Chapter 10... School's been stupid and finals are coming up, so yea... Stupid school...  
Hiei: -rolls eyes- So what else is new? School is useless and an utter and complete waste of time. Why do you bother going?  
Kurama: Hiei, school is important... For humans anyway. We demons don't need to be educated for so many years.  
Kyla: -sweatdrops- Don't rub it in... You go to school though, do you not, Kura?  
Kura: Yes, I do, but I was born into a human body, and it's odd to see a teenager not in school.  
Hiei: Really? -scoffs- I always see a lot of teens out of school during the day. Take Yusuke, for example.  
Kyla: .' That's cause those kids are smart...  
Kura: No, they aren't. Skipping school only ends up hurting you in the end. The only reason it works for Yusuke is because he's the hero and main character of his own anime. Everything's adjusted to fit him.  
Kyla: Geez, didn't know I would get an annoying lecture when I brought school up... Sorry...  
Hiei: You're in a foul mood right now, aren't you?  
Kyla: -rolls eyes- No, I'm ecstatic... practically hopping up and down with glimmering joy... DUH! Of course I'm in a bad mood! -glares-  
Kura: Alright, calm down... Shall I do the disclaimer?  
Kyla: Yepp! Thanks, Kura... Yay! I just realized this is Chapter 10! Woo-hoo, go me!  
Hiei: How come I can't do the disclaimer? -whines-  
Kyla: -anime vein pulses angrily on forehead- -bonks Hiei on the head- Do NOT start...  
Hiei: Itai... That hurt, Onna.  
Kyla: You mean, I hurt the big, strong, unbeatable Hiei! -mock gasp-  
Hiei: -glares- Leave me alone... It still hurts... -pouts-  
Kyla: Oh, I'm so sorry, Hiei... You want me to kiss it and make it better?  
Hiei: No.  
Kyla: Alrightie. Then quit your whining already... Jeesh, I never knew you could be so whiny...  
Kura: While those two get into yet another argument... Here's the disclaimer: Kyla only wishes she could own Yu Yu Hakusho, but alas, she has to stick to tormenting-- I mean, uh writing-- and coming up with fanfictions... She greatly appreciates reviews and is hoping for some for Christmas. That is all. Please now enjoy Chapter 10.  
Kyla: -head appears from dust cloud where her and Hiei are fighting- Thanks, Kura! You're the best!  
Kura: You're welcome.  
Hiei: -head appears beside Kyla's- Hey! Kurama's mine! Don't flirt with my fox! -pulls Kyla back into the cloud to fight more-  
Kyla: Eep! -starts flailing around feet and fists- -stands as the dust settles-  
Kura and Kyla: Uh... O.o -sees Hiei unconscious on the ground-  
Kura: I think you actually managed to defeat Hiei...  
Kyla: Wow... Un-be-liev-able... 3.3

* * *

**A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:_Chapter Ten_:  
_Slave to Love_**  
by  
**Kyla**

Well, it was about midnight, and guess what? I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about.. Hiei... I absently drew sketches of the Yu Yu guys as my mind wandered, but I wasn't the only one who was up... I heard a knock on my door close to midnight, surprising me, but I invited whoever it was in. Turns out it was Kurama, the oh-so curious fox. He seated himself beside me on the bed and asked, "Alright, I want to know why you're so distant lately." Okay, so.. it was more of a command than a request, but you get the point...  
I shrugged and answered lazily, "I don't know what you mean. I just.. haven't felt good the past few days." Hey, it was the truth.. partly... I had indeed felt bad about Hiei and Amanda, but the yoko didn't need to know that. No way he could figure out why I was so out of it the past week.

"You've felt bad about," Kurama looked upwards thoughtfully while he paused then continued, "Hiei and Amanda?" His expectant gaze fell to meet my eyes, which I averted and tried to desperately come up with a lie to tell the redhead, but he said, "Don't bother lying to me."

"How'd you figure it out?" I questioned in a quiet tone, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. How'd he always know? How could he always find out? He had no Jagan to help him read minds...

"It is obvious you like him, and I can only imagine how it must feel to see him with someone else," Kurama stated, shifting into a more comfortable position with one foot tucked under him, and his other leg dangling off the side of the water bed, hands loosely gripping the ankle of his tucked-under foot.  
A royal flush crossed my cheeks as I stared intently at the bedsheets. "Were my feelings that obvious?" I murmured, feeling like an idiot. If Kurama had noticed, then... that meant Hiei should've.. noticed... Oh no... Not good.

"They were obvious to me, but..." Kurama gave a sly grin, "I'm a snoopy little fox," he winked, earning some chuckles from me. I couldn't help but laugh. "But, I don't think anyone else noticed from your actions," he finished. I was a little relieved by that and released a tiny breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"I-It just... I don't know... hurts," I muttered after a short silence and hugged my knees to my chest, setting my chin atop my knees. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kurama shift a little and move from in front of me to the place beside me again. "I don't know why, but... it does," I admitted, staring blankly at the blanket.

"It's alright," Kurama whispered and set a comforting arm around my shoulders. His warmth gace me some comfort, and I was beginning to feel a lot better, but a couple minutes later, Kurama frowned and said, "For some reason, Hiei and Amanda are returning," his brow furrowed slightly in thought. At my inquiring look, he grinned and tapped his nose with one of his fingers, "I can smell them," he remarked as he got off the bed just as Hiei appeared by the bed, nearly scaring the puu out of me, I might add.

"Ah!" I gasped and jumped slightly in surprise, then I turned a glare on the small fire demon and snapped, "Don't DO that! You about scared the puu outta me, jerk!" The two were then stuck in a glaring match, neither looking away from one another.

"Hn," Hiei grunted and swiftly turned his head away. "That ningen onna, Amanda, fell and twisted her ankle. I brought her back here," he explained briefly and crossed his arms over his chest moodily, "Too bad... I was actually kind of looking forward to seeing how ningens camped," he muttered in slight disappointment.

"Well, Hiei, youo could just ask Danielle or myself. I'm sure one of us could take you camping," Kurama said reasonably with a small smile. He'd never known Hiei to want to do anything humans did... He glanced at me as if to say, "agree with me here", but I wasn't so sure...

"I doubt I'd make a good camping buddy... I've never been camping before in my life," I answered apologetically with a tiny grin, and Kurama looked annoyed with the way I was talking.

Hiei shrugged, "Oh well," he mumbled then began to walk out of the room, stopping at the door to say, "Dani, bring Amanda and me some sweet snow." Then, with a final scowl, he vanished from the room, back to the living room where Amanda probably sat, foot propped up or something of the like.

I heaved a sigh and reluctantly threw the covers off my body, slowly standing, but Kurama said, "No, that's alright. I can do it. You just try to get some rest." He began to walk out of the room, too.

"No, that's okay, I can handle it," I smiled brightly and reassured him. He asked if I was sure, and I nodded cheerily, "You just go to bed and get some sleep, okay? For me?" I requested when his face dawned that thoughtful look. He soughed in irritation but gave in, and bidding me good night, he headed to his room while I walked into the kitchen, where I dipped out two bowls of ice cream.

"Here you go!" I chirped and handed one bowl to each Hiei and Amanda. Hiei only nodded his head at me, but Amanda actually said thank you, which I was thankful for. Hiei never thanked anybody, never apologized... It was so annoying! "How's your ankle, Amanda?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a little sore," she assured me with a wide smile. I commented that was good and asked her if she needed anything, meanwhile Hiei ate his strawberry sweet snow. "No," she answered sincerely and thanked me again.

I was on the verge of returning to my room when Hiei spoke, "Onna, I need more sweet snow," he stated bluntly, shoving his bowl towards me. My left brow twitched in annoyance as I reluctantly turned back around to face Hiei, sensing the smirk on his face, and sure enough, that smug grin was firmly in place. I grumbled something about lazy fire demons and snatched the empty bowl from his hands, stomping off to the kitchen to dip out 6 more scoops of sweet snow; then, I returned the sweet to him. He nodded as a sign that he didn't have anything else for me to get him.

I quickly returned to my room before he could change his mind again and pulled out my sketchbook to draw some before sleep caught up with me, and I slowly drifted off into the dream realm, restlessly wishing for a good dream.

The next day was a Saturday, and I stirred awake at about 11:00 in the morning to the sound of Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting in the other end of the house! Gr... Why couldn't they be quiet! I stormed out of my room and to the living room just as Yusuke and Kuwabara tumbled in from the other side, wrestling and fighting over who was stronger.

I growled and stomped over to them, bonking each boy on the head, hard. They let out exclamations of pain and glared at me, asking what in the world I hit them for. "Because you two bakas woke me up!" I yelled angrily, my hair sticking up every which way because I had just woken up. I gave them a sleepy glare and bonked them on their heads yet again. Then, I stormed off, back to my room, and slammed the door shut. I slammed it so hard that it shook the whole house, and Kurama came in from outside, where he'd been gardening, to investigate.

"Jeez, PMSin' much?" Yusuke grumbled and sat up rubbing a sore spot on his head. He and Kuwabara glared at my closed door, which I was behind. I was sitting on my bed seething and glaring icy daggers at the wall.

Hiei had been perched on the recliner, watching TV out of boredom, and he smirked for some reason, though I'm not sure why... Maybe it was because he thought it was funny how I hit Yusuke and Kuwabara twice in less than a minute. I only got that ill once a month, so.. yeah... I think the guys all tried to avoid me as much as possible that day. All did except for... Hiei. He kept calling me into the living room to do his bidding... He had me get him sweet snow, fluff his pillow he'd lay on to be "comfortable" in the pathetic ningen dwelling, and I even had to change the channels on the television for him! Talk about lazy... I didn't know that fire demo _could_ be so lazy!

"Go to the store and get more sweet snow. Amanda will be here in a few minutes. She wanted me to watch some movie with her, and I want sweet snow to eat while I watch it with her," Hiei said monotone, a small smirk playing across his lips. He sat on the sofa with that I'm-superior -to-you-so-bow-down-before-me look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, picking up my keys and grabbing my purse on the way out the door. Kurama was outside on the back porch reading since it was so nice out. Yusuke and Kuwabara pretty much stayed glued to the video games... "Where are you going?" Kurama asked me as I walked by him.

"Just going to the store. Be back in a little while," I said, smiling at him over my shoulder. My feet made small tapping noises as I descended the stairs, and I called a "be back later" to Kurama, who said okay and be careful. After promising to be careful, I was off to the store...

I suppose I really wasn't paying too much attention though... Because on my way back, I just got to thinking about everything that'd happened over the past few days. I really hated having to be at Hiei's beck-and-call all the time... And seeing him with Amanda practically everyday, well.. it didn't help the situation...

"Danielle!" Kiten yelled in my head, snapping me out of my train of thought just in time to see the whole world moving in seemingly slow motion. A bright red car was racing right towards me! And I had realized too late... I tried to desperately turn the wheel in an attempt to get out of the way, but as I stomped onto the brakes and turned the car sideways, the red mustang crashed into the side of my car, and... everything went black... No more noise, no more light... Nothing. Everything went dark as my car landed on the driver's side in the ditch.

The mustang sped on off, not bothering about the wrecked car in the ditch... Only an old man on a walk saw the whole thing, and he yanked out a cell phone and dialed 911, saying there had been a wreck...

-Normal POV-

Kiten tried to desperately wake Danielle up as blood oozed from a wound on the side of the brunette's head, and shattered glass cut and punctured all her exposed skin. "Danielle!" Kiten exclaimed from deep within the recesses of the teen's mind, wishing for some response, but... Danielle's voice was gone... Nothing could be heard. Kiten wished that she could take control of the body and get Danielle help and fast! But she couldn't, and she continually cursed at her inability to help her host and friend.

She exhausted every last part of her energy to keep Danielle in the realm of the living, but she had used up all of her energy by the time the ambulance arrived, and she had to reluctantly allow the human medics to take care of Danielle as Kiten drifted off to replenish her energy...

((...To Be Continued...))

Kyla: Oh, a cliffhanger! Look out and hold on tight for the next chapter! Lest you fall into the unknown...!  
Hiei: She's being overly dramatic again...  
Kurama: Yes, indeed...  
Kyla: Hey! Leave me alone! I wanted to write a cliffhanger! That so bad? -glares-  
Hiei and Kurama: -shakes head in exasperation-  
Kyla: Good. Review please everyone!  
Hiei: Just hurry and end this chapter if you're going to...

Kyla: I know this might not be the best chapter, but it's mostly full of stuff that I just wrote off the top of my head... Well, thanks for reading anyways! Ttyl, everyone!  
Kurama: Sayonara, minna-san.  
Hiei: Hn.


	11. A Trip to the Hospital

Kyla: Heylo, again people! How was the last chapter? I've had the idea for Danielle to get hit by another car for a while.  
Hiei: I can't believe you had your character get hit by a car... What's wrong with you?  
Kyla: Nothing.  
Kurama: Hm, well... It was an... interesting chapter nonetheless.  
Hiei: -rolls eyes- Let me guess, I'm going to be all emotional and crap?  
Kyla: I don't know yet...  
Hiei: -growls in warning- I'd better not...  
Kyla: And what, pretell, would you do about it?  
Hiei: -scowls- Something you wouldn't like.  
Kyla: Liikkkeeee?  
Hiei: -thinks- -smirks- Hn, I'll delete this story off your computer then go and delete it off Simple as that.  
Kyla: -is shocked- You wouldn't dare...  
Hiei: Wanna bet?  
Kyla: You would... -groans- But, Hiei! -whines- It's MY story!  
Hiei: So?  
Kurama: Alright, everyone, calm down. Hiei you will not follow through with your threat.  
Hiei: -scowls- Why do you always take her side?  
Kyla: Aw, poor Hiei... You want to do the disclaimer today? -pats short demon on the head-  
Hiei: -shoves hand away- No.  
Kyla: -mushroom sigh- Okay, Kura, how about you?  
Kurama: Sure, why not?  
Kyla: Thanks!  
Hiei: Hey! Why can't I do the disclaimer!  
Kurama and Kyla: -mushroom sigh-  
Kyla: Gr... -gets into another fight with Hiei-  
Kurama: This is becoming too much of a habit... But, anyway, Kyla does not own Yu Yu Hakusho and probably never will, and she has only $11.00 so please do not try to sue her. You will not get that much, really.

:A New Dimension, A New Adventure:  
:Chapter 11:  
A Trip to the Hospital  
by  
Kyla

Kurama absently glanced out the window as he walked by it and murmured, "Dani sure has been gone a while..." He frowned in thought but shrugged it off and turned to the couple sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sure she's fine," Hiei snapped irritably, his arm draped around Amanda's shoulders comfortably, but to him, this didn't just feel right. Something was wrong, but he shook his head slightly to send those suspicions away.

"I hope so," Kurama sighed and walked into the room Kuwabara and Yusuke shared and found the two sacked out on their beds. He heaved a frustrated sigh. It was already 3:00 p.m., and they were still in bed! "Yusuke, Kuwabara... Wake up," he said gently and shook the two boys awake. They sat up reluctantly and glared at the redhead. "Honestly... What did you two stay up so late doing last night?" Kurama asked with a quirked brow.

"None of your business," Kuwabara grumbled and rubbed his eyes sleepily. They Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other with wide eyes, and they simultaneously shouted, "We weren't doing that!"

"Doing what?" Kurama asked in amusement, quite enjoying himself as he watched the two boys blush, their faces burning crimson.

"Uh, you know... that _that_," Kuwabara murmured and clutched the covers over himself. He and Yusuke thought that Kurama thought that the two had been doing something naughty they shouldn't be doing, and they were angry that Kurama-- of all people-- would have those kinds of thoughts.

"I didn't know your mind worked that way, Kurama," Yusuke snapped and glared at the yoko, who leaned his head to one side curiously.

"What way? All I asked is what you stayed up so late doing last night. What's wrong? Do something naughty," Kurama suddenly smirked, realizing what the two thought he was thinking. He knew that they had not been doing anything like _that_ last night, but, hey, they brought up this assumption.

"WHAT!" the two teenagers squaked and nearly fell out of their beds as they waved their arms around furiously. "No way, man!" Kuwabara yelled and waved a threatening-- well, not threatening... as if Kuwabara could ever really hurt Kurama; the redhead's too smart for that to happen-- fist at the yoko.

"Yeah, ew! Gross, Kurama, that is so wrong!" Yusuke shouted, "Me and that Idiot over there! I don't think so!" The raven-haired Spirit Detective jabbed a finger at Kuwabara with his nose wrinkled in disapproval.

Kurama chuckled and turned to walk out of the room, as he had heard the phone ringing. "Relax, I know you were up playing video games until sunrise this morning," he smirked over his shoulder. The two teen's faces paled then they began shouting insults at the yoko, who rolled his eyes and sauntered over and answered the phone. "Hello? Breaks Residence. Shuichi speaking," he said politely into the receiver.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had sulked into the room and plopped onto the floor to glare at the redhead who was talking away on the phone, but their scowls fell from their faces as Kurama's mouth fell open, shock and worry working their way onto the redhead's handsome face.

Hiei noticed the Detective's and Idiot's looks and turned his head to Kurama, whose voice had floated over, sounding worried, "Oh my... How is she?" the yoko asked quickly and took a deep breath, closing his deep, emerald eyes as worry overtook him. "Oh... A-Alright... Well, thank you for calling and telling us," Kurama muttered to the phone and added a good bye before hanging up the phone.

Everyone else in the room had their eyes trained on the king of thieves, and Kurama slowly turned to face them. He breathed in deeply then said in a shaky voice, "Danielle's been in an accident... She's in the hospital and comatose..."

There was a round of gasps, and Hiei jumped to his feet. "That isn't funny, Fox," he snarled, hoping it was some kind of cruel joke, but Kurama turned his head away and said it wasn't a trick. "What are you talking about? Of course it's a joke. Danielle isn't... she can't..." Hiei's voice began to trail off as all words failed him. Somehow, deep down, he knew it was true because Kurama would surely not joke about something so serious...

"So, Danielle had a wreck or something?" Yusuke asked quietly, unwillingly breaking the thick silence. He couldn't believe it; it was all too surreal.

Kurama responded by saying, "I suppose so... The nurse didn't say much... She said we should come to the hospital..." He just stood there, in shock, but Hiei meanwhile glared at the phone, as if blaming it for all this.

"Oh, my... Danielle," Amanda choked back a sob; she'd had a family member to die in a car accident, and she didn't want that to happen ever again.

"Well, what're we waiting for! Let's go to the hospital," Kuwabara exclaimed angrily, mad at everyone for just standing around. His voice shook everyone from their thoughts and shock, and the others nodded.

"You guys go on... She's really close to you," Amanda said, grabbing her purse and beginning to look for her keys. Kurama told her she was welcome to come, but she shook her head and smiled a little, "I'd hate to intrude... And you are her best friends! Just go to her and watch over her, okay?"

"Of course," Kurama agreed and grabbed the keys Danielle had given him a week or so ago. Kurama had even went and got his license, just because he could, and he always said, "You never know... It might come in handy if more than just Dani has a license."

Outside, where the cars were parked behind the house, Amanda and the guys separated, Amanda climbing into her small, tan Cavalier and the guys piling into a dark blue Eclipse. Kurama drove off towards the hospital with Hiei in the passenger seat and Yusuke and Kuwabara in the backseat.

After parking the car, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei hurried into the large building and went straight to the main desk, where Kurama took the lead and spoke for the other three. "Hello. I am Shuichi Minamino... I got a call that... Danielle Breaks was admitted into the hospital?" he asked politely, voice calm and collected.

"Ah, yes... She's still with the ER doctors... You'll have to wait. Someone will be out shortly to talk with you," the nurse said kindly, giving them a comforting smile. Kurama thanked her and led the way to the waiting room, and the four boys sat down. They remained silent, not really up to talking, and that suited them each just fine.

An hour passed, and still no news. "Why isn't anyone coming out to talk yet?" Hiei growled, looking murderous. He crossed his arms over his chest, fists clenched, and had one leg over the other. He was in his impatient stage, and that was not good, especially if a human were to make the unfortunate mistake to try and "comfort" the little fire demon.

Kurama sighed and replied saying, "They're probably still busy, Hiei." He was also getting annoyed with the lack of knowledge of what was wrong with their friend, but he remained calm, on the outside at least...

"Who is here for Danielle Breaks?" An older man called out over the people sitting in the waiting room. Instantly, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood up and made their way over to the doctor, who led them out of the waiting room and deeper into the hospital. He stopped in front of an elevator and let the four go before him, then he too got into the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button.

The doctor led them down a long white hallway and came to a halt outside Room 312. "Now, Danielle is still comatose, but we hope she will awake soon," he said to the small group, whom had gathered around the doctor in worry.

"Sir, what happened?" Kurama inquired in a soft tone.

"Yeah, what's wrong with our friend?" Yusuke snapped with his don't-mess-with-me stance, arms folded over his chest and eyes glaring.

"She was driving down the road, and someone driving a red mustang wasn't paying attention. When they headed straight for your friend, Danille tried to swerve to one side to avoid the other car, but she didn't have enough time... The mustang ran right into the side of her car, and Danielle's car rolled into the dtich. An old man walking down the road saw the whole thing and called 911," the doctor explained, a sad and sorry tone in his voice.

"What are her injuries?" Hiei asked curiously, gazing blankly at the floor, his hand holding his chin in thought. The other three gave him odd looks, not really believing that Hiei didn't sound murderous toward the medical man.

The doctor took no notice of Hiei's behavior and looked down at his clipboard, answering, "Well, when the side was hit, the windshield shattered, and the sudden jerk caused Danielle to hit her head on the driver side window, knocking her out. Her head was busted open some, but nothing serious. Glass was buried into her. Really, she isn't that bad on the outside of her body, but... we worry about brain damage from the jerk and impact with the window..."

"Ugh, sounds pleasant," Kuwabara murmured sarcastically and shook his head to rid those pictures from his mind.

"Anyway, like I said, we have no idea if or when she'll wake, but... You may go inside and see her if you like," Doctor Fretters said and stowed his clipboard under one arm and opened the door to Room 312, pushing it open to reveal a small white room with a small beeping noise coming from a machine.

The four boys nodded their thanks to Fretters and entered the room. Yusuke walked in last, shutting the door noislessly behind them. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Danielle laying on the hospital bed, numerous machines hooked up to her. They gathered around her bed and just stared wideyed at the girl, who lay sprawled under white linen sheets unconsious.

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed slow, even breaths. Her brown hair was splayed across her small pillow, her eyes resting shut as if in slumber. One long cut ran from her right brow to her chin, and another cut ran from the bridge of her nose to her left jaw. Bandages could be seen snaked around her right arm, and an IV stuck out of her left arm. A steady beeping noise came from the heart monitor, and that was the only noise in the room for awhile, as the guys just stood by the bedside, still shocked and very worried...

But, inside Danielle's mind, Kiten was trying desperately trying to wake her host up...

--Inside Dani's Mind--

"Danielle! Dani? Please... wake up..." Kiten sobbed and gently shook Dani, whose soul materialized into a body within her mind, as a way of protecting itself. "You can't die on me... on the guys... and not like this... Come on, you gotta live!" Kiten shouted. "Please... You have to," she cried softly and hugged the brunette to her, afraid to let go...

((-_to be continued..._-))

* * *

Kyla: Well, that chapter wasn't a lot of happiness... ' Sorry about that, lol.  
Hiei: You must feel depressed or something to make yourself write that...  
Kurama: And on Christmas day, no doubt...  
Kyla: -sweatdrops- Sorry, again...! That idea's been stuck in my head for weeks, and I haven't had time to post it until now.  
Kurama: I guess it can't be helped... Reiviews are welcome!  
Kyla: Thanks, Kura! Oh, and if you get any ideas I could use for my story, PLEASE tell me! Pretty please with a cherry on top? I have an idea of what I want to happen next, but it's always nice to have a Plan B or something, lol.

Hiei: Hn, you're crazy...  
Kyla: Aw! Thanks, Hiei!  
Hiei: -sweatdrops- Whatever...  
Kyla: Well, Merry Christmas to all!  
Kura and Kyla: And to all a good night!  
Hiei: Hn, you'r _both_ crazy...


	12. Wake up, Onna

Kyla: Well, hello again, people! What's up? Not much with me... Just sitting here bored... ; I hate being bored...  
Kura: You could do your chores...  
Hiei: Are you kidding? She's too lazy for that...  
Kyla: Unfortunately, Hiei's right... for once, I might add...  
Hiei: -growls- What was that, Onna?  
Kyla: What was what?  
Hiei: What you just said.  
Kyla: What? What?  
Hiei: What?  
Kyla: What!  
Hiei: What the... .  
Kura: Oookay then... Let's just forget about all that...  
Kyla: Yea, sounds like a plan to me.  
Hiei: Hn, whatever...  
Kyla: Yay! Chapter 12! I feel so accomplished!  
Kura and Hiei: -sweatdrops-  
Hiei: There go her rollercoaster emotions again...  
Kyla: -glares- What's your problem?  
Hiei: You! You and your stupid human emotions!  
Kyla: What about me!  
Hiei: You're annoying and change emotions faster than a rollercoaster!  
Kyla: -pouts- Kura! I feel bad now! Hiei hurt my feelings!  
Hiei: See? SEE! This is _exactly_ what I mean! She can never stay happy, or sad, or mad!  
Kura: Alright, calm down... The both of you.  
Kyla and Hiei: -grumbles- Fine...  
Kura: That's better. Now, for the disclaimer... Kyla only wishes she could own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters and all the kawaii bishounen from anime...  
Kyla: -dreamy sigh- Yeah... Anime guys are so much cuter than guys in real life... well, cuter than any of the guys at my school.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Anyway, sit back and enjoy Chapter 12!

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Twelve:  
Wake up, Onna...  
by  
Kyla

"I- I can't believe it... She..." Kuwabara muttered shortly after he, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei entered the room. The other three nodded in undetstanding. "I mean.. she had been fine not even two and a half hours ago," the carrottop muttered.

"We get it," Yusuke snapped, signaling for the orange-haired boy to fall silent. Danielle unconsiously sighed and shifted in her slumber, and the boys held their breaths, wishing the brunette would wake up, but she never woke, merely moved around slightly. The guys sighed in disappointment and looked away, unsure of what to do or how to act.

Each pulled up a chair, except for Hiei, and sat down, gathered still around the bed. Silence reigned throughout the room for at least another hour until a nurse walked in. Her eyes softened at the sight of the boys all grouped worriedly around the patient's bed.

"Excuse me," she whispered from the doorway, not wanting to startle them. That didn't work as all four jumped and spun around. All were glaring at the nurse except for the redhead. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over... You have to leave," she said quietly, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"No," Hiei answered stubbornly and turned back to the bed. He didn't want to leave Danielle alone, especially not when she was injured like that.  
"Hiei... We have to," the yoko sighed and gave Yusuke and Kuwabara the you'd-better-agree-with-me-or-else look. They gulped and nodded, standing to put their chairs back up.  
"No," Hiei repeated. What part of NO did they not understand? How could they so willingly leave her here, all alone and hurt so badly? He was infuriated, clenching his fists tightly to relieve some of his anger.  
"We'll come back tomorrow," Kurama persisted and laid a hand on the small demon's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. "I promise you, Hiei. She'll be fine. But, we have to leave right now," he said more sternly.

Hiei gritted his teeth but silently nodded, clenching his fists so tight, his claws starting to sink into his flesh. Kurama gave the fire demon a reassuring smile and walked over to the door, where Yusuke and Kuwabara had previously exited. The nurse bid them fairwell as Hiei exited the room and followed his three companions out of the hospital and back to the car.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all climbed into the car as the fourth member turned to look back, locating which window led to Danielle's room. The lights were out in that and many other rooms, and his crimson eyes softened some. When Kurama looked back out his window to see why Hiei wasn't getting into the car yet, he saw no one there.

"Hiei!" he hissed in aggrivation and tried to locate the demon's energy signal. He was hopping from each windowsill until he got to one on the third floor. Kurama scowled but let Hiei do what he wanted. He wouldn't have been able to make the stubborn demon come with him, even if he really wanted to.

The window to Room 312 opened, and a silent shadow slid into the room, quickly reshutting the window so the cool air couldn't sneak in as well. Then, the dark figure made his way over to the bed, where Hiei perched himself at the end of the bed. "Come on, Onna," he whispered frowning, "You still have to do what I say for three more days, and I'm commanding you to wake up... Now!"

Danielle didn't even twitch though. It was like she couldn't hear a thing, but that wasn't really true... She was aware of what everyone was saying, but she was shrouded in darkness, feeling too cold and dettached to do anything. So, she merely remained in her coma while Hiei sat by her side all night and into the early morning.

Hiei'd accidently fell asleep at about midnight though and woke to find himself slumped across Danielle's legs. He blinked away his sleep and slowly sat up, eyes darting immediately over to the brunette, hoping she would yawn and wake up then bonk him on the head for being in her room or something, but.. no such luck...  
Experimently, he gently grabbed her hand, cradling it in his own. What could this hurt? There was no one around to see him, and Danielle wasn't even awake, so why not? He gave her hand a soft squeeze as a hope of comfort, maybe not for her, but for Hiei himself.

That afternoon, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara returned to find Hiei sitting beside Danielle's still figure. The fire demon was holding one of her hands in his, and his other hand gently wiped some stray brown hairs from her face. His crimson eyes stared absently at the comatose figure's face. "Come on. Wake UP, Onna," he mumbled sternly, trying to wake her up for the hundredth time that day.

"Hiei?" Kurama inquired and knocked softly on the already open door. The sudden intrusion startled Hiei slightly, not expecting the others to walk in and see his weakness, his soft side... He glared at them and bolted over to sit on the windowsill, and his fast dash away caused Danielle's hair to blow some from the momentary current of wind.

"Hey, so this is where the Shrimp's been!" Kuwabara squaked and glared at the short demon, who scowled back in return as the three entered the room and gathered around the bed.  
"Shut up, baka," Hiei snarled from Kuwabara's raised tone. He wasn't in the mood to be annoyed right now, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for loud voices. He'd grown so accustomed to the quiet since the night before, too...

"Can we please not fight?" Kurama asked pleadingly when Kuwabara was about to retort with his own insult.

"Yeah, this isn't the time or place to be fighting... If you have to fight, take it somewhere else, like outside the building," Yusuke agreed with a glare to each boy. The two that were arguing fell silent, waiting until another time to insult each other.

"How's she been, Hiei?" Kurama asked glancing at the small demon for an answer. The yoko was worried about Danielle and hoped she had woken up at one point in time last night.

"She still hasn't woken up," Hiei responded monotone and glared out the window, silently watching everyone's reflection in the window. Kurama sighed and shook his head.  
"Is anyone hungry? I'll go get us something," Kurama offered after a few minutes' silence. He couldn't just stand there. He needed to be doing something...!  
"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," Kuwabara said along with an agreement from Yusuke. "What about you, Hiei?" the carrottop asked and looked over to the small demon on the windowsill.  
"No thanks," Hiei grumbled, eyes intently trained on Danielle's reflection in the window. Kurama asked him if he was sure, and the fire demon nodded and fell silent, not saying another word.

"Alright then. I'll be back in a few minutes," Kurama stated and made his way out of the room and out of the hospital to the car, and he drove off to get some food from a nearby fast food restaurant or something.  
"I can't believe this happened," Kurama muttered under his breath, a frown forming over his lips, and as he was driving, he silently prayed for Danielle to be alright.  
"Man, if I ever find the guywho was driving that mustang, I'll kill him," Yusuke growled and glared at the white sheets that covered the unconsious brunette, who slept on, only moving a little in her sleep.

"And, I'll help you, Urameshi," Kuwabara added and grabbed a chair, setting it backwards and sitting down with his arms crossed over the back, his chin propped on his folded arms.

Somewhere deep in Danielle's mind, though, Kiten was again trying to wake her friend up. "You have to wake up... Come on... Can't you hear the guys? They're so worried..." she said quietly to the girl, but it didn't do much good... "Dani, you know... It's almost time for our souls to fall in sync. Remember? Then we ban send the guys home. You have to wake up... not for me, but for them." Nothing was working though... And there was only a day until the two souls inside Danielle's body would fall into sync.

Soon, it was time for all visitors to leave, but once the four got to the car, Hiei bolted off to sneak into the brunette's room through the window. And, after closing the window, he again sat on the edge of the hospital bed, just staring at her. "Wake up... Come on, Baka Onna... Wake. Up." the fire demon ordered. "Why aren't you listening to me!" he hissed quietly, some kind of warm sting behind his eyes. Before he knew it a tear slipped out, falling to the floor as a tear gem. "You're supposed to do what I say," he mumbled, pushing his tears back, but dry sobs continued to unwillingly make their way out. He took her hand in his again and squeezed it. "Wake up," he sobbed, holding his tears in, but... one can sob without all the tears, and he decided if he had to cry, he'd rather it be with no tears. He'd already shed one too many tear gems that day.

He moved to sit on his knees on the floor and folded his free arm under his chin, the other hand still latched with the girl's, fingers entertwined, and slowly, Hiei drifted off to a dreamless and fitful slumber.

"Why does Hiei get to stay with Danielle all night for?" Kuwabara whined on the way back to Danielle's house.

Kurama sighed and replied, "Because I can't make him come home and rest and because he won't get caught. I honestly wish we could all stay by her side, but it's not healthy to just sit by that bed all day and night. Hiei really needs some rest but... as long as Danielle's in a coma, I'm afraid he won't allow himself any..."

"Jeez, you'd think by the way that Shrimp's acting that Danielle was his girl or something... But, they always argue and bicker," Kuwabara said, confusing himself a little.  
"Yeah, it's kinda weird seeing Hiei act that way," Yusuke agreed as Kurama pulled into the driveway and parked the car. The three got out and walked inside, talking about Hiei's odd behavior.

"And, did you see him when we walked in this afternoon? He was holding her hand and stuff," Kuwabara reminded the other two.

Yusuke agreed, but Kurama snapped, "Could we just drop it? I'm going to bed. Good night," then, the redhead strode off and shut his door behind him. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged confused looks but shrugged them off, and they, too, went to bed.

((-_to be continued..._-))

* * *

Kyla: Well, what do you think?  
Hiei: You made me cry in this chapter!  
Kyla: -sweatdrops- Sorry... Jeez.  
Hiei: That's it! I've had enough! I'm deleting this story!  
Kyla: No! Don't you dare!  
Kura: -mushroom sigh- There they go getting into another fight... Don't worry readers, Kyla's not deleting this story, at least... not any time soon.  
Kyla: Only if I don't get reviews. -goes back to fighting Hiei-  
Hiei: No, do NOT review!  
Kyla: Yes!  
Hiei: No!  
Kyla: Yes!  
Hiei:No!  
Kyla: Yes!  
Hiei: No!  
Kyla: No!  
Hiei: Yes!  
Kyla: Aha! -smirks-  
Hiei: What? -blinks- Gr, I mean NO!  
Kyla: Too late! -grins-  
Kura: -has to hold Hiei back to keep him from hurting Kyla-  
Kyla: -sticks tongue out-  
Hiei: Why you little...!  
Kura: Would you two stop fighting? It's getting rather annoying...  
Kyla and Hiei: Fine...  
Kyla: Well, review all! I'll try to get chapter 13 up ASAP!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kura: Sayonara, minna-san! 


	13. Good bye, and I love you

Kyla: Wow! I'm on a role! Four chapters in a week? Not too shabby if I do say so myself. -smiles-  
Hiei: -groans- When is this torture going to end?  
Kura: Remember, you both promised not to fight for two chapters.  
Kyla: Yeah, yeah. We remember... Don't get your tail in a knot, yoko.  
Kura: -rolls eyes-  
Kyla: Anways... Let's see... Chapter 13! Yay!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kura: You're really getting a lot of chapters out during your Christmas break.  
Kyla: Yepp! And I still have some time to chat with my online pals!  
Kura: Now, Hiei, do the disclaimer. You're always wanting to after I've already done it, so go ahead.  
Hiei: Gr... Kyla owns nothing, not even the needed brain cells.(Kyla: Hey! That's not nice!) -smirks- So, if you sue her, you won't get much... maybe some spare change.  
Kura: Uh, thanks.. Hiei...  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Onto Chapter 13!

* * *

A New Dimension, A New Adventure  
:Chapter Thirteen:  
Good bye, and... I love you.  
by  
Kyla

Hiei dozed until dawn, when the sun's rays broke through the window, shining into his eyes. He squinted as he sat back on his haunches and blinked, trying to recall where he was. Then, it hit him. He was in the hospital in Room 312 with a comatose Danielle. Suddenly wide awake, he looked at the brunette to see she was still unconsious and showing no signs of waking.

"Okay, Onna. You've had long enough," Hiei scowled, "time to wake up." But the girl didn't even flinch, just lay motionless. Hiei sensed something... off about the girl's energy signal. It seemed to have been fluctuating some since last night, and this morning, there was another, more demonic energy mixing with it.

A frown creased the fire demon's lips as he gazed down at the sleeping figure. "What's going on...?" he asked himself, noticing a soft, barely noticeable yellow glow around the girl. "Kiten," he muttered, eyes widening slightly. "It must be time for her to show herself..."

He sat and stared intently at the figure on the hospital bed all day, and that afternoon, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Amanda walked into the room. Amanda didn't even see the odd light around her friend, but the other three boys immediately noticed and shot questioning looks at Hiei, who just glared at each of them then turned back to Danielle.

"Uh, Hiei? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Amanda asked suddenly and jerked her head to the door as a sign she wanted to speak in private. Hiei gave her an inquisitive glare but shrugged and stalked out of the room after the brunette. "Listen... I know about the bet," Amanda began with her eyes trained on the floor underneath her feet.

"What?" Hiei asked dumbly. Oh yeah, that bet he'd made with that baka onna, Danielle. He'd forgotten all about that.

"The bet that you and Danielle made," she clarified then continued. "I'm sorry, but... if that's the only reason you asked me out, I... can't be your girlfriend," she mumbled and absently played with a lock of her brown, curly hair.

"Hn," Hiei nodded. He really didn't care if she was breaking up with him or not. He'd won the bet, and he was too worried about Danielle at the moment for any other distractions. Besides, that Amanda was human. He definitely could stand that.

"I'm sorry, but... I want to be open for that Mr. Right," Amanda explained, afraid she was hurting his feelings, but when she looked up at his face, she realized it wasn't hurting him in the least.

"It's fine,"the demon shrugged and fell silent, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. And what was Amanda grinning about? Hadn't she been upset or at least nervous a minute ago?

"Besides, I can see that you really love Danielle," she grinned as she spoke then turned and walked off, waving and bidding him farewell over her shoulder.

Hiei stood frozen for a minute, his mind processing what the girl had just said. Then, "I DO NOT." he growled and stomped back into the room, his cheeks turning rosy in an unwilling blush.

"What got you blushing, Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, laughing and pointing at Hiei's reddened face. Yusuke burst out laughing, too, and together, the two teens fell on the floor laughing as Hiei's cheeks brightened in their reddened color.

"Nothing... Amanda broke up with me because she somehow found out about the bet, and she insinuated something about me that is not true," the short demon shot each person in the room a glare, his gaze remaining on Danielle as his eyes softened, but only a little. He still had a reputation to keep up in front of his friends. "Now, I wonder how she could've found out about that bet..." Hiei growled and glared at each boy.

"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara forgot that Amanda was coming with us today, so when we got to the hospital and on our way up here, they brought up the bet, and Amanda found out. Sorry," Kurama answered, sweatdropping at the way Hiei was scowling at the Idiot and the Detective.

"I don't care. Now I'm not tied down by a stupid ningen girl," he said monotone. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped laughing as Hiei's blush disappeared, and the two teens still sat on the floor. "And you two should learn to keep your big mouths shut," Hiei snapped, reperching himself on the edge of the bed, where the brunette lay, still unconsious.

"Hiei, what's with that glow around Dani?" Kurama frowned, suddenly remembering to ask as he looked back to Danielle.

"I don't know... Her energy was fluctuating oddly last night, and then this morning, there was some kind of demonic energy mixing in with the spirit energy," Hiei responded, furrowing his brow in confusion. "I think that it's about time for Kiten to arise," he added quietly.

"Kiten?" Yusuke asked. "You mean... Kiten's soul is... inside Dani?" he scrunched his nose up in thought as he looked up to the ceiling ponderingly.

"Yes," Hiei said with a nod and fell silent.

"So, the kitsune we've been trying to find was right next to us the whole time?" Kuwabara inquired dumbly, a little shocked at the news. Kurama and Hiei nodded and remained silent.

Meanwhile, Kiten tried again to wake Danielle... "Dani, wake up. Let's go! Our souls are ready to merge," Kiten said as she lightly shook Danielle, but this time, she got a reaction.

"Mmm... hm?" Danielle's eyes fluttered open. "Kiten?" she sat up yawning. "What's goin on? Where am I?" she asked and looked around with wide eyes.

"Well, right now, we're in our mind. You've been in a coma for a few days now... Don't you remember what happened?" te kitsune frowned and warily watched her friend rub her head.

"There was... a car accident... A red mustang hit me, and... it's all black after that," Danielle whispered and shook her head, which started pounding from trying to recall what had happened.

"Yeah, the guys have been really worried about you," Kiten said with a small grin, "especially Hiei. He's barely left your side since then. Your body's sitting in a hospital," she explained.

Danielle's eyes widened, "Oh," she mumbled, "I didn't want to worry anyone... I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kiten shook her head, "No, it's okay," she smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Now, you ready! Our soul's are about to merge!" the kitsune exclaimed brightly and hopped to her feet then pulled Danielle upright.

"What? Wait!" Danielle shouted as a bright golden light erupted around them. Danielle squeezed her eyes shut, not sure of what was going on, but Kiten only grinned.

On the outside of Danielle's body, the guys all gasped when the light grew brighter. "What's going on!" Kuwabara yelled over the roaring wind that spun around the brunette's body, lifting her up. Her body shone with a golden light, and slowly, her hair grew longer, changing from brown to long gold hair with black streaks and silver tips. Fangs and claws grew in her mouth and on her hands, and black fox ears and a silver fox tail appeared out of nowhere on her body, the tail on her backside, and the ears poking out of seperate places on her head.

After a moment, Danielle's body floated back down to the bed, and her eyes fluttered open to reveal purple irises. She sighed and sat up, curiously looking at her claws and running a tongue cautiously over her new fangs. "Wow," she murmured then looked up to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei standing there wideyed with surprise. "Heh, hey guys. What's up?" she asked, still feeling pretty weak. She slumped backward, back onto her pillow and continued to watch them.

"D-Dani?" Yusuke asked and blinked a few times. This didn't look at all like Danielle, but... it was her. She still looked exhausted though.

"Mhm?" she smiled and asked what was wrong with everyone. "What's the matter? Kiten told me you guys had been worried about me," she gave them a meak smile and a small giggle.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," Kurama sighed in relief and was the first to step closer to the bed. Then, Yusuke and Kuwabara wandered over to talk too. Lastly, Hiei stalked over and perched himself on the bed again, not saying a word, only staring at the girl.

"We've been worried about you," Yusuke said grinning like an idiot and gave Danielle a noogie. She laughed and weakly pulled at his arm to get him to stop the noogie attack.

"Sorry I worried you," she aplogized, happy to be back awake. It had been horrible being in that coma, but that was in the past now. She could forget it and go on with her life. Then she remembered that since her and Kiten's soul were in sync, she could now created portals. "Guys, I have good news for you," she stated chipperly. They all gave her cutious looks, and she ignore the looks for a moment, concentrating her energy on the bathroom door. She didn't know how she knew how to create a portal, she just.. did.

"I can send you guys home now," Danielle said brightly and pointed to the bathroom door. Kurama walked over to the bathroom door and opened it to reveal a swirling, black and red portal. "That portal will take you straight to Koenma's office," she explained.

The guys all shifted uncomfortably. They had only been in this dimension for awhile, but... they never imagined what it would be like to leave. They knew the time would come, but they didn't know it would come like this, Danielle wasting her energy after just coming out of a coma to send them home.

Danielle noted their hesitation and asked, "What's the matter? Don't you guys miss your dimension?" A frown worked over her lips.

"Well, yeah, but..." Kuwabara muttered, trying to speak, but he couldn't find the right words, so he fell silent, letting one of the others take care of this matter.

"But?" Danielle asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. No one looked like they would say anything, but then, one of the decided to speak.

"We just didn't think the time to go back would be quite like this... You just came out of a coma and are using up your energy maintaining a portal to send us home, and well... to be honest... we're not so sure about leaving you alone, especially while you're still in the hospital," Yusuke said, shoving his hands into his pocket and averting his eyes to the floor.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Danielle smiled reassuringly. "You need to go and save your dimension. I don't want them to cancel Yu Yu Hakusho," her smile turned to a smirk. "Besides, you have family and friends there," she added reasoningly.

"But, now we have friends here," Kurama reminded her from his place in front of the portal. Why was this so hard for them? All they had to do was step through the portal...

"You have more in your dimension," Danielle rebuked stubbornly. "And, the longer you guys argue, the more energy I'm using up," she snapped irritatedly.

The four exchanged looks then sighed. "Okay, well... then this is good bye, huh?" Yusuke asked sadly. "Afraid so," Danielle murmured but plastered a smile onto her face, "But, it'll be okay. You'll see. Just kick some demon butt for me," she grinned at her request.

Yusuke nodded and gave her the thumbs-up. "Bye," he said one last time as he stepped through the portal. Kuwabara sniffed and hurriedly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's okay, Kuwa. Tell Yukina I said hi and that it would have been so nice to meet her, alright?" Danielle asked, smile still in place. He nodded and sniffled again. "B-bye," he muttered and stepped through the portal.

Next, Kurama made his way over to the bed. He fidgetted slightly, but before he could say anything, Koenma appeared on the small TV in the room. "Somehow, Yusuke and Kuwabara just tumbled into my office," the irritated prince said.

"Ah, yeah... I created a portal straight to your office for the guys," Danielle answered and smiled apologetically at the guy who had a pacifier in his mouth.

"Are you crazy! I have work to do! I can't have my Spirit Detectives falling into my office without any prior notice!" Koenma yelled, and Danielle, Kurama, and Hiei winced from the loud tone that rang through their ears.

"Well, how's this for prior notice? Kurama and Hiei will be joining you in a few minutes," Danielle snapped. Jeez, she was using her energy she should be using to heal a little, but instead, she's sending the spoiled prince his Spirit Detectives... He seemed very thankful.

"What? Kiten!" Koenma blurted, his eyes popping open. "I didn't know you were in that dimension! I thought Danielle was in the hospital! Not you!" he rambled continually.

The kitsune rolled her eyes. "I am Danielle," she grinned and slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. Koenma's mouth fell open.

"What! You mean, Kiten's soul was inside Danielle? I mean you? She, uh, you are inside," he pointed from one side to the other, eyes looking upward thoughtfully.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself too much, Koenma," Yusuke sneered, standing off to the side with Botan and Kuwabara. Koenma began to yell at the Saryashki punk.

Danielle shook her head and turned to Kurama, who was gazing intently at the floor, his crimson bangs hiding his eyes. "Kura?" she asked quietly and gently laid a hand on his arm. He looked up and gave her a small smile. She could see the tears that he really wanted to cry, but he blinked them away and shook his head, as if shaking his thoughts away. "It'll all be fine. I'll heal and get the heck out of this hospital. And I'll keep up with the garden you started in my yard. Can't promise too much though... I'm not as good a gardener as you," she giggled.

Kurama allowed himself to chuckle some at the remark, then he leaned forward and wrapped the girl into a hug. "I'll miss you... You're like... the sister I never had," he whispered in her ear and squeezed his emerald eyes tight.

Danielle returned the gentle hug and grinned, "And you're like the older brother I never had," she retorted into his ear. As he drew back, she pecked him sisterly on the cheek. "Take care of that mother of yours. I feel so sorry for her, having to raise you," she joked.

Kurama's lips spread into a wide grin, and he nodded. "I'll be sure nothing happens to her... ever. Now, take care of yourself," he warned and gave her one more smile before stepping through the portal and disappearing in front of her eyes.

When the yoko was out of sight, Danielle turned her attention to Hiei. "So..." she muttered, unsure of what to say. This would probably be the last time she'd ever see Hiei... "Hn, bye Onna," Hiei said in that stupid monotone voice of his. And without another word, he looked away and hopped into the portal.

She took a deep, steady breath... She told herself not to think of the fact that he didn't even wait for her to say good bye, too. But, a small tear trickled from her eye unwillingly. She quickly wiped it away, remembering that the TV was still on, showing an arguing match between Yusuke and Koenma. The prince stopped to say, "Thank you, Danielle, er... Kiten, I mean.. Oh, you know what I mean!" he huffed.

"You're welcome," she said smiling as best she could, but Hiei saw the sadness behind it. He hated himself for just walking through the portal like that... But, he'd been afraid he wouldn't be able to leave if he stayed any longer, but seeing that look on her face now...

Danielle was about to close the portal when Hiei skidded out, back in her dimension. "Hiei," she gasped and momentarily forgot about shutting the portal. "What're you... doing?" she asked, her breath catching in her breath as Hiei moved swiftly and silently over to the bed. His back was turned to the TV, so no one in the other dimension could see what was going on. Kurama gasped and rushed out, feeling sure that Danielle didn't have enough energy to keep the portal open much longer. He had to get Hiei back to his right dimension.

Hiei leaned over and gently kissed Danielle's lips, his hand holding her head still. She involuntarily gasped but slowly returned the simple, sweet kiss. And, when he pulled away, she knew she was close to falling unconsious from the strain of keeping the portal open. "I love you," the fire demon murmured, staring into her eyes, which were drooping slightly. "I... love you, too," she whispered in return.

Suddenly, Kurama jerked Hiei away, pulling him to the portal. The short demon tried to escape, but the yoko managed to pull him through the portal right as Danielle fell unconsious. "No! Danielle!" Hiei yelled, reaching a hand up to try and touch her. Next thing he knew, he found himself back in Koenma's office, everyone staring at him. He growled and glared at Kurama, "Why'd you do that!"

Kurama pointed to the portal just as it dissolved into nothingness. "She fell unconsious from using too much energy. The portal could not stay open if she fell unconsious," the redhead explained and gazed to the right at the white wall.

"Hn, whatever," Hiei grumbled and flitted off, not bothering to speak to anyone else. Kurama sighed.

"You did the right thing, Kurama. It takes so much energy to open and maintain a dimensional portal that it would've taken her weeks or even months to open another one," Koenma explained, trying to lighten the mood at least a little bit. "Now, I need you to go hunt down all those demons that have been getting into Living World. I sense that Hiei has already begun slaughtering demons that have come across his path..." The other three nodded and left without a sound.

Danielle was barely consious, but she heard everything that happened in Koenma's office; thanks to the TV that was still on and connected to Spirit World. The screen clicked off as Danielle shifted back into her human form and slumped back, fully unconsious, a small smile laying on her mouth, but a tiny tear slipped down her cheek as well.

When she came to, she found her family: her mother, father, and little brother huddled around her bed. They all looked really worried, but Danielle just sat up cautiously and grinned at all of them. "Hi," she greeted weakly. They smothered her in hugs and said things like, "We're so glad you're alright!"

She was discharged the next day, but she still was very weak from opening the dimensional portal. She couldn't sense Kiten inside of her, but she had said that they're souls would merge, so she was Kiten, in a way, and she could willingly change into her demon form whenever she wanted.

In the Yu Yu dimension, the Spirit Detectives once again saved the day, but they're attitudes were different than what they once had been. Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed to immerse themselves in school more, and they all seemed to drift off, thoughts of something else returning to them, memories of times they'd had in Danielle's dimension.

Hiei seemed even more distant though. He would just sit on a tree branch in the part, staring blankly up at the blue sky, memories of Danielle stealing his precious sweet snow and of Danielle stealing his little heart...

((- _THE END_ -))

* * *

Kyla: -sniffle- I feel kinda sad now... But do not fret, dear readers and reviewers! I have an idea for a sequel!  
Hiei: -groans- You made me act weak! I do not have emotions!  
Kyla: Yes, you do!  
Kura: That was an odd ending... But still good.  
Kyla: Thank you. I think I'm going to write a sequel for this story... Whatcha'll think? Review and tell me or e-mail me or AIM me at SoulOfABlackRose or something.  
Hiei: Hn. I have nothing to say to you. -pouts-  
Kyla: Fine. -sticks tongue out-  
Kura: Well... It's still hard to believe that's... it.  
Kyla: Yeah... -frowns- But it'll be okay! See you all later!  
Hiei: Gr, bye...  
Kura: Sayonara, minna-san.  
Kyla: Adios! 


End file.
